Alpha's Omega
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: When the world is corrupt, sex is the lowest common denominator, and pain is a way of life, it's time to end the world. There's only one small problem with that. She's supposed to end it; He's supposed to save it. Who ever said that life was fair, lied.
1. Prologue

Alpha's Omega  
Prologue  
By: Kayla Chavi and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society/  
  
It was becoming aware of itself,  
floating in that void of consciousness.  
  
He? He. He knew he was male. It  
was just something he knew, he couldn't  
explain how, but he knew. The lights  
overhead were bright and filled with  
several different colors. He...he was  
laying on a table of some sorts. It was cold  
and somewhat hard against his skin.  
  
He was naked.  
  
Where had he learned that? How did  
he know he was naked? And, more importantly,  
how did he know what being naked meant?  
  
"He is becoming more aware now."  
His gaze was pulled to a person standing  
over him. The person was different than him.  
They were not hes. They had these mounds of  
flesh that protruded from their upper torso  
and longer hair.  
  
She.  
  
His mind supplied the word and he  
wondered where it had come from.  
  
There were two shes. One was standing  
close to him. She had pale skin and startling  
green eyes. They seemed to glow and he  
couldn't tell if they were supposed to be  
like that or not. Her hair was long and a  
dark auburn color and it fell around her in  
waves. She seemed incredibly delicate. However  
her facial features were expressionless.  
The only way he knew she was alive were her  
eyes. They were just too amazing for her to be  
dead.  
  
"Perhaps we should begin the testing?"  
The other she spoke and he looked at her. She  
was almost a complete contrast to the other  
she. Her hair was straight and black, almost  
blacker then the darkness outside of the  
lights. On the top of her head were perched a  
set of odd looking metal and plastic.  
  
Glasses.  
  
Again, the word just entered his mind  
like he knew it. It perplexed him a little, but  
he continued to look. She was a little taller  
than the other woman and her expression was  
just as controlled. Her eyes were different as  
well. The violet was just as unnatural as the  
green of the other she, yet more so. The shes  
were different yet the same.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Both were beautiful, but yet....yet he  
felt like he shouldn't be thinking that. Like it  
was wrong or not appropriate. These women  
weren't here to be beautiful. They were here for  
something else.  
  
The one with violet eyes bent, so that  
she and he were face to face. "Do you know your  
name?"  
  
He searched his consciousness, searching  
for an answer. The question triggered a word.  
"Endymion," he replied.  
  
The violet eyed she's mouth changed  
shape, its corners turning up for a brief moment.  
Smile. She smiled, for a brief amount of time.  
  
The other she approached him. His  
attention was drawn to the feel of cold hands on  
his skin. The green eyed woman was gently  
pressing a cold metal object into his flesh. He  
winced. No pain, just different. The muscle that  
she touched, spasmed. She looked up into  
his eyes and he saw her smile slightly as  
well. She looked haunted, and he didn't even  
know how he knew.  
  
"Good reflexes," her words came out in  
a quiet murmur that was meant for the other  
woman's ears. Somehow he heard it. She looked  
at his face and knew he had. "Good hearing as  
well."  
  
"Excellent." The violet eyed she  
pointed to herself. "My name is Doctor Rose  
Chang. That other woman there is Doctor Kalkia  
Skye. Are you comprehending what I am saying?"  
  
He nodded. He was hearing these words  
for the first time in his existence (how did  
he know that?), and yet he understood them  
perfectly.  
  
There was a sudden stab of pain in  
his side. It caused him to wince and jerk.  
"Oops." The she called Kalkia picked up the  
instrument that had fallen on his stomach. Her  
skin turned a faint pink and she turned away.  
  
"It seems as if the mental programming  
was successful." Dr. Chang looked at her  
counterpart, her features betraying no emotion.  
"We should contact Dr. Zoicite." Her voice,  
though firm, hid a faint note of fatalism.  
  
"I haven't checked everything," Dr.  
Skye turned back to the table. "He'll want to  
know if he functions correctly."  
  
Functions? What did she mean by that?  
Endymion understood her words, but their  
meanings had been lost to him.  
  
Dr. Chang shot Dr. Skye a glare. "He's  
not a damn machine, Kalkia. He's a human being,  
just like you, me or Zoicite, although sometimes  
I wonder about that bastard." Endymion could hear  
her heart rate speed up, a physical manifestation  
of her anger.  
  
"Rose, hold your tongue." Dr. Skye looked  
upset but she placed her hand firmly on the center  
of his abdomen, continuing the tests. Her voice  
betrayed none of her emotions. She was more  
controlled then Dr. Chang. "I prefer to see the  
sun and not be stuck in a hell hole. Zoi might  
hear you and we both know what he's capable of.  
He'll have us reassigned to that base in  
Antarctica." Her words were quick, almost too fast  
for him to understand, but her tone was more  
important. IT had changed. It was filled with  
dread and fear, something alien with the she's  
personality.  
  
Whoever this Dr. Zoicite was, the name  
meant something not so pleasant to the two shes--  
no, the two women.  
  
Dr. Chang sighed, defeated. "Yeah, I  
know." She placed a warm hand on Endymion's  
cheek, gazing into his eyes, and for a moment,  
her facade of control broke. Endymion could see  
that underneath her clinical image was a woman  
who was trapped, a tortured soul. But he couldn't  
explain how he knew. He just did. Then the woman  
schooled her features once again to its  
expressionless state and turned to her friend.  
"Zoicite told us to report to him as soon as  
Project Alpha was conscious. He can get his pasty  
ass down here himself if he wants to know if  
Endymion functions correctly. I'll go get one of  
the underlings to report to him while you finish  
your half of the assessment. I'll run him through  
the mental tests afterwards." She turned on her  
heel to leave. Pausing, the doctor said breezily,  
"And DON'T do anything to him that I wouldn't do,"  
gave Endymion a wink and exited the room.  
  
Dr. Skye looked after her and shook her  
head. She murmured something to herself and then  
sighed. "She makes me sound like a slut," she  
muttered. "It's not my fault that she caught  
Jon and I in the break room. Hell, I don't think  
I'll ever live that one down."  
  
Endymion blinked when he felt an odd tug.  
It had come from below his waist but before he  
could register what the feeling meant, there was  
a new sensation. The doctor had taped an  
electrode onto his chest and was now hooking the  
wire to a machine.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad." Dr. Skye  
looked up at the monitors. "Project Alpha,  
physically perfect in every way. I just hope they  
don't end up killing this one."  
  
Then she left as well.  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
KC: *mutters* How did I get dragged into this?  
*blinks* What do you mean with my eyes open and  
running towards it. Even I'm not that crazy!  
*coughs* Please, don't all agree at once....  
Enjoy!  
RS: Heehee, welcome to our very new and exciting  
sci-fi thriller =) I hope you'll enjoy this new  
co-fic, a first between KC and I. 


	2. Chapter 1

Alpha's Omega  
  
Chapter One  
  
by Kayla Chavi and The Rose Society  
  
Rating: R  
  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
  
Websites: Perchance to Dream: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
Yume no Kii: http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society/  
  
* * *  
  
*April 1, 2999, The Era of New Order* *Somewhere in Alpha One Enclave, once known as Tokyo, Japan*  
  
She looked like Sleeping Beauty. Her skin was a pale white and her hair a golden shimmery wave upon the pillows. If she were to open her eyes, they would be that perfect blue that every story book princess has. Well, those in the Western culture, as it was once called in the time before the New Order. The man who watched her, smiled and turned away from the picturesque scene.  
  
He ran a hand through his white hair and his red-violet eyes were drawn to the pictures that lined the mantle of the fireplace. There was one that contained a picture of a beautiful young woman who was sitting in the arms of a much younger version himself. She was smiling and cheerful. The couple looked almost happy.  
  
The other pictures contained several children, all around the same age, all just bright and cheerful. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. It was too painful. Perhaps he should--  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
He turned to find the blonde girl sitting cross-legged on the bed. The simple blue sheets were tucked under her chin as if she feared the chill of the room. Her blonde hair was slightly tousled and her blue eyes curious. She didn't look much older then twenty-four. Still so very young.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Serenity?" He avoided her question with another question.  
  
She frowned and looked at him intently, "My dreams, they.... they were very odd. But...but why are you crying, Demando?"  
  
He sighed quietly and looked away. "No reason, Serenity."  
  
"There is a reason!" she insisted. "There is always a reason for tears. Are you hurt, Demando?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not in the way you understand, my child."  
  
"Then tell me why so I might understand. I need to know," she implored. Serenity stood and tossed away the blankets. She took several steps towards him but stopped, her simple flannel pajamas swaying as if in an invisible breeze. "Please," she whispered, "I need to understand."  
  
Demando looked at her and again ran a hand through his hair. "Meredith was my wife," he said after a moment. "Seven years ago she was killed to stop me from completing a very special project. My three children were also killed."  
  
Serenity raised her hand to Demando's brow, but paused just before she made contact. Looking at the older man's expression, she let the silent question hang in her eyes. Nodding, Demando closed his eyes and let Serenity place her hand on the side of his head.  
  
She saw flashes of Demando's life, his first encounter with his future wife at the Genetic Matching Center, their assignment as a mating couple, their blossoming regard for each other, the birth of their three children. And then, she re-lived the end of it all.  
  
It was a beautiful night as Demando walked home. The dark ominous clouds usually present every day had actually thinned out enough to make out a glimmer of moonlight. Demando had just met with his fellow resistance fighters, discussing Project Omega. As he neared his house, he thought how his family would soon live in a world free of the Alpha Group, free of the violence, the misery, the drudgery of every day life.  
  
They would soon experience the paradise of freedom.  
  
Suddenly, the slapping of his shoe lace caught his attention, just as he was approaching the door. He bent down to tie his shoe, his figure hidden in shadow. A large explosion was the next thing that Demando remembered. He was flying, in the air, his body flung outwards as bits and pieces of what was once his house, his family, billowed into the peaceful night sky. The intense heat scorched his face and body as the sheer concussion of sound rendered his ears deaf for days after the event.  
  
But he could still hear their screams. He didn't need to have his hearing to know that they were screaming, pleading for him to save them, his children and his wife.  
  
His eyes, as well as his mind, continued to function perfectly. The site of his house was now a flaming site of wreckage, the orange flames lighting up the dark night sky.  
  
He watched all through the night as his fellow resistance members came to drag him from his place. But he did not move. He couldn't move. Everything, his house, his family, his dreams... everything just went up in a cloud of smoke and fire. He lay there, dazed, as Omega cell's leader concocted a plan to make the Alpha authorities believe he was dead, along with his family. The remains of a fellow resistance member, who was killed by the Alpha Enforcers that day, was placed in the burning debris, so that the Alpha people would find evidence of five bodies and presume Demando dead.  
  
For that indeed was the goal of Alpha. Their spies had been suspicious of Demando and his unexplainable disappearances. They suspected him of being a part of the resistance movement and the higher-ups decided to make an example of him. The message was very clear: See what happens when an individual tries to defy Alpha? We blow up you and your whole damn family.  
  
Slowly, Serenity withdrew her hand from Demando's head. The entire exchange had only taken mere seconds, but it had felt like forever. He had let her into his mind a lot farther than he had before. Of all in the Omega cell that she had met, Demando was the most withdrawn of them all. She understood what a great feat of trust this was to Demando, trust in her. With a sad smile, Serenity cupped Demando's face.  
  
"Thank you, my mentor," she said softly and gently brushed her lips against his forehead.  
  
There was a loud and annoying beep that interrupted the quiet of the room. Serenity turned towards the sound and looked at the door with a somewhat perplexed expression. Demando smiled at her innocent confusion.  
  
"Enter."  
  
The door opened and two people walked in. One was tall and had short blonde hair. A scar was right underneath one pale blue eye, and it ran from just beside the bridge of the nose to the ear in a straight horizontal line. Her eyes scanned the room, her body taut in readiness.  
  
The other was a woman with long black hair. She had pulled it back into a high ponytail that ended with a complicated braid. Her eyes were a stunning dark violet and her face carried no flaws. Serenity hadn't seen a lot of women yet, but she knew that this woman was considered beautiful by nearly everyone's standards.  
  
It was the other person standing there that confused her. She couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman. The dress shirt was too loose to reveal any shape of breasts, but the facial features were too delicate to belong to man.  
  
Her curiosity was beginning to mount and Demando wasn't telling her anything except that he obviously knew both of the visitors, for he offered them a smile in greeting.  
  
The woman with long black hair broke the silence. "Ami told us that the project was ready, Demando."  
  
Nodding, Demando motioned for Serenity to join him at his side. Smiling like a proud father, Demando introduced the three to each other. "Rei, Haruka, this is Project Omega, otherwise known as Serenity. Serenity, this is Rei and the blonde is Haruka. They'll be your personal bodyguards from now on."  
  
Both Rei and Haruka gave Serenity a curt nod. Wrinkling her brow, Serenity appraised the newcomers. "Mentor, why must I have bodyguards? These two don't see like they are armed; even if I needed protection, they don't seem like they can do much." She looked at them critically. Both were slender, with toned bodies, but it did not seem as if they possessed great strength or speed, qualities of a good bodyguard. A protector would require both skills.  
  
Rei seemed as if she were going to protest, but it was Haruka's reaction that got Serenity's attention. Haruka merely gave her a cold look and then promptly whipped out a wicked looking sword out of a hidden sheath along her spine. She had moved so quickly, that Serenity didn't realize what had occurred until she felt the cold press of metal against the skin of her throat.  
  
An instant later, Rei followed her partner's lead, after regaining control. Rei too took out her weapon, the crossbow complete with titanium poison tipped arrows, from its strap on her back. It was small for a crossbow, but it still looked just as deadly. She had easily hidden it behind her and Serenity had been none the wiser.  
  
Serenity met the two, now armed, women's glares with raised eyebrows and a smile. "I stand corrected, mentor. They do indeed seem like ideal bodyguards."  
  
"I'm glad we meet your approval," Rei said dryly and replaced her crossbow. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you even understand the need to have a bodyguard, Omega?"  
  
Demando chuckled softly when Serenity's eyes narrowed. "My name is Serenity." She almost sounded like a petulant child.  
  
Haruka put a hand on Rei's shoulder and the dark-haired woman obviously stopped whatever it was that she was about to say. "Do you understand, Serenity?" Haruka asked again, this time much more politely.  
  
Serenity sighed heavily and shook her head, "No, I don't."  
  
"Then let us explain," Haruka gestured to Demando's pristine white couches and the four of them sat down. Serenity seemed unwilling to leave Demando's side, for even as they sat, she pressed herself against him like a little child would use their father for protection.  
  
Patting her head absentmindedly, Demando asked, "Can you access your memory banks for the historical information? It would help to augment this discussion, Serenity." She nodded and did so.  
  
Haruka's eyes looked off into the distance, as if trying to see into the past. "This is the old calendar year of 2999, the Era of New Order. Hundreds of years ago, humanity was a group of individuals, embarking on a journey of new scientific experiments, especially dealing with genetic manipulation. But over the years, society deteriorated more and more as the gap between the rich and poor grew wider." Haruka paused for a moment and her eyes seemed to move very quickly from side to side. It was as if she was reading something and deciding what to repeat and what to ignore. She continued.  
  
"The world was a terrible place to live in. Technology had damaged the environment to such an extent that it was surprising that life was still able to be supported on Earth. Eventually, humans were so full of poisons, that they were becoming unable to have offspring, at least viable ones."  
  
Rei continued the story. "A genetic company called Gamma Alpha arose, saying that they had solutions for all the problems. They started to help rich couples conceive genetically perfect offspring and began to gather a lot of power and influence. And that led to the end of the old way of life."  
  
"It wasn't a war that involved guns or even mass casualties; it was a political war. Eventually the desire to survive overrode the desire to be human. The Alpha group got control over the Presidency in what used to be called the United States. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the world fell," Demando added quietly.  
  
"That's when the underworld began to grow," Rei looked out the window. "We're on one of the higher levels but... below us, it is a different world."  
  
"Sex is the lowest common denominator," Haruka said with a faint trace of bitterness.  
  
"Sex?" Serenity looked at the three of them with an innocent look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Oh shit," Rei muttered. "You haven't explained sex yet?"  
  
Demando glared at Rei and then flushed. "Well, it's not like I've had time to check every component of her mental programming. I've been preoccupied just trying to make sure she was assimilating the basic knowledge."  
  
Serenity cocked her head to the side. While they had been talking, she had been accessing her knowledge banks. "Sex...otherwise known as copulation. The method a species employs in order to propetuate their species. Humans and dolphins are the only two species that use it for pleas--"  
  
Coughing, Demando interrupted Serenity's speech. "Um, let's continue with the more important issues, okay Serenity?"  
  
Haruka finally refocused on Serenity. Her pale blue eyes seemed colder, more distant. "Sex, rape, murder, these are common occurrences today. Rape gangs roam around, attacking men, women, or children, whoever is unprotected. But this is the better part of the society that we live in."  
  
"We are a global community of mindless slaves. From birth to death, every major choice that we might have had is predetermined by Alpha. Mates are chosen via genetic matching, children are taken at age seven from parents and 'educated' by Alpha. Your occupation is given to you, as determined by Alpha according to what would best suit your genetic makeup."  
  
"Two hundred years ago, a group of people who were growing more and more fed up with Gamma Alpha's omnipotent powers began to speak out. They were successful in getting much of the population to agree with what they were saying, to listen to what they were trying to uncover from Alpha's dirty list of crimes. On the eve of the first political election in the United States for over two hundred years, Alpha's military went into dissenter headquarters." Haruka paused, her face contorted with pain.  
  
Hand on her comrade's shoulder, Rei picked up the story. "Every dissenter was beaten, tortured, captured or killed. No one was spared. Anyone who had spoken out against Alpha was eliminated as a potential threat. The general population was so terrified that no one dared go against Alpha on the election day. So Metallia, the head of Alpha, began to secure her power. Japan was one of the first countries to become a willing part of Gamma Alpha. All soon followed, willingly or not. The names of all countries were lost over the next few years and the group was shortened to Alpha. Every place is now a number, no distinctions, all parts of Alpha. Barely one hundred years passed until the entire world was controlled by Metallia and she's been in total power. We don't even know if she's the original leader or if its just a title given to the head of the world."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened considerably and it seemed for a moment that the innocent light that had filled the blue depths dimmed. It wasn't dramatic, but enough to be noticed.  
  
"Next in power after Metallia is the Inner Circle. Anyone in the Inner Circle of Alpha has been genetically manipulated," Rei continued. "They're stronger, smarter, and have more abilities then even the normal genetically created human." She paused, haunted by something, but almost as quickly as the change occurred, she pulled herself back into her cold shell. Seeing Rei hesitate, Haruka took her turn.  
  
"Ten years ago a prophecy was made by an old wise women. She warned that Alpha would find it's end, it's Omega, and that the world as we know it would be completely destroyed and remade." Haruka looked into Serenity's eyes so there would be no misunderstanding. She consciously directed her thoughts and memories at the small girl and formed a mental transfer link.  
  
Serenity saw the old woman give her prophecy and her execution. Alpha destroyed her completely. An image of a young girl with bright green hair stood out. The young girl had tortured the woman and, as the final act, shot the old woman. The girl simply smiled as blood spilled over the floor and splattered over her face.  
  
"'Omega will come,' were the woman's last words. The prophesy scared a lot of people. It even scared Metallia. She tightened her control even more after that. The Alpha Brigade started, a secret police of sorts, designed to sniff out any possible dissenters and destroy them. All of us lived in fear. It wasn't until two years after the death of the prophetess that we realized what Omega was." Demando looked down at Serenity and she broke gazes with Haruka. "Her words gave many of us something we all had lost long ago. Hope. The resistance pulled itself out of the depths of humanity, recruiting those willing to fight for their beliefs. We have cells scattered all around the world, some of our members in complete hiding and some working within Alpha itself. We are called Omega cell, because of our special mission to create you. We now represent the last hope for the human race."  
  
All three turned serious eyes upon the golden haired child. "You are that hope, Serenity. You are Omega, the bringer of the End to the Era of New Order, to Alpha itself." Their minds opened to Serenity then, sending a crash of emotions and memories into her mind.  
  
She was Haruka, years ago, captured and brought before Esmeraude, the Alpha Enforcer, the girl with bright green hair now all grown up. Esmeraude wanted to interrogate Haruka, to get information about the resistance and especially Project Omega. Refusing to talk, Haruka had had to endure Esmeraude's torture. The Enforcer raped Haruka. She beat her and then raped her again. She cut up her body and still continued the painful rape. The scar on her face was just one of many momentos that the Enforcer had given Haruka.  
  
She had finally been able to escape, with the aid of other resistance members, although it had seemed certain that she would be caught. But her soul had lost some of that warmth, its brilliance, after her encounter with Esmeraude the Enforcer. Serenity could feel Haruka's hatred for the green haired woman; it was like a physical blow, a line of hot pain across her cheek.  
  
Then, like a sudden breeze, Serenity was Rei, a young carefree woman. She saw a man, with hair almost as golden as Serenity's and laughing blue eyes. He kissed her, their tongues dancing. They made love, not just sex, and it was slow and passionate. Next, she was crying, as her former lover turned away from her, now in the service of Metallia, the epitome of evil. He had changed, his soul no longer the bright flame to her own. He was darker, more sinister. He frightened her more then any other being on the planet because he knew her deepest desires and dreams.  
  
And what hurt the most was that he had chosen to serve Metallia, believing that she would have killed Rei. What he didn't know was that his surrender actually boosted Metallia's power. Before he and his friends joined her, she would not have had the power to hold control over the entire globe as she did now. Serenity felt Rei's sorrow over her lost love, her pain and her grief.  
  
"So now you see the reasons for the bodyguards." Rei leaned back tiredly and sunk into the couch. Remembering her lover had been hard; it was even harder to show their most intimate moments to a young girl who didn't even understand love yet.  
  
Serenity nodded slowly. "I understand," she said simply.  
  
Demando touched her hand lightly. "Serenity, we will train you to use the body that you have been given to bring to pass Omega. We will protect you and teach you everything you need to know."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"There is another thing," Haruka said after a moment of silence. "Bringing forth Omega is no longer as simple as it might seem."  
  
Demando frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"We have Omega, they have their Alpha. A rather strong Alpha."  
  
Growing pale, Demando began to curse, rapidly and fluently. After a few moments, he was finally able to ask, "When did this happen?"  
  
Rei replied, "A few days after Omega achieved consciousness. Luna and Artemis just obtained the information."  
  
Standing up, Demando began to pace. "With Alpha already operational, our plans are going to be that much more difficult."  
  
Nodding, Haruka looked at the agitated scientist. "That's why Minako has assigned us to be Omega's constant bodyguards. We are to protect her. She will also have other bodyguards during any and all missions. Minako has also given orders that Serenity's training is to begin immediately. The entire resistance chain has been notified and movements against Alpha will be stepped up to distract them. All of Omega cell's resources are being put into Project Omega; anything else will be handled by other resistance cells."  
  
Glancing at the slight young woman, Haruka felt the first creepings of doubt. Would this delicate looking girl be able to defeat Alpha, the perfectly designed killing machine? Would she succeed in bringing Omega to this god-forsaken world?  
  
"Alpha is also male," Rei continued.  
  
Demando groaned and ran a hand through his pale white hair. "Who designed him?"  
  
Haruka pulled her eyes away from Serenity. "We think that it was Kalkia Skye. She's young but incredibly intelligent."  
  
"Her specialty is purely physical if I recall her file," Demando almost argued. He just couldn't accept that Alpha was online. The ramifications were just too horrible to comprehend. "There is no way she could make something like that from scratch."  
  
"She didn't," Rei raised an eyebrow, "Ever look at the innocent boy toy she carries around with her? She designed Alpha to resemble him."  
  
"Pervert," Haruka muttered.  
  
Demando blinked. "Shit. She designed Alpha after Jonathon d'Stormui?"  
  
"Why does that matter so much, mentor," Serenity finally asked in a quiet voice. Their conversation was confusing her and she was trying her best to understand what they were saying.  
  
"Jonathon was one of the strongest and smartest men ever to work for Metallia. During an accident, something affected his brain. Genetically, he's still very close to perfect, but mentally he's a mess. Metallia can't trust him anymore, so she gave him to Zoicite to play with. Kalkia managed to get him into her apartment and away from Zoicite." He paused and took a deep breath. "Who's in charge of Alpha's mental progression? I know that Skye couldn't have done all that this quickly without help."  
  
"I think that her name is Rose Nakazaki," Haruka looked thoughtful. "And if what I recall is true, then she's a super genius. Rumors say that she makes Ami look like a non-enhanced human."  
  
"But we never listen to rumors," Rei actually joked.  
  
Shocked, Demando grew even paler, if that was possible. Alarmed, Serenity stood and took his arm. Guiding him gently to the couch, she got the ice- cold man to sit.  
  
"What wrong, Demando," asked Rei, her violet eyes peering into Demando's with concern.  
  
He shook his head, as if trying to deny the truth. "I've worked with both of them, before my 'termination' by Alpha. They were only teens then, but you could tell that their mental potential was enormous. I knew that Metallia had taken special interest in their cases." Haruka and Rei shot each other a look of alarm, but Demando ignored them. "If Alpha was designed by their team, you can be sure that they did a good job. What I still can't believe is that they completed the project so quickly. We were years ahead of them."  
  
The door opened with a whoosh, without the customary beep for admittance. Both Rei and Haruka tensed in anticipation, their weapons drawn. A couple walked into the room. The woman had jet black hair and soft blue eyes while the man had waist-length hair as white as Demando's and the same colored eyes as the woman next to him. Seeing them, both Rei and Haruka replaced their weapons, relaxing.  
  
Plopping down on the couch next to Rei, Artemis grinned at Demando. "Are you coming up to speed with all the latest developments, Demando?" He felt the need to clear the air of all the doom and gloom coming from the white- haired scientist.  
  
Luna chided her husband. "Artemis, this is not a laughing matter!" Instantly the man sobered, but his eyes still held a hint of mirth. All the occupants in the room, including his very serious wife, couldn't help but smile; his jovial nature was infectious.  
  
Turning her attention to Demando, Luna sat next to Artemis. "So, Demando, have the girls told you everything?"  
  
"Not quite. What I want to know is how Alpha got their project completed so quickly."  
  
Luna frowned. "Our sources aren't quite clear on that. But the story is that Metallia had the scientists taken by force to her top laboratory and coerced them to work on the project."  
  
"We don't know what hold she has over them," Artemis said, his own face holding a frown. "Especially the head scientists. If we could find out, we might have been able to keep Alpha from being completed so quickly." He sighed and ran a hand through his long white hair. "If we could find out the hold, perhaps we could try..." He didn't finish his sentence, but let the suggestion hang in the air. It really was a decision to see how close to the devil they were willing to get. All resistance actions into the heart of the Alpha infrastructure, especially their scientific research areas, were disastrous, usually ending up with the deaths of all volunteers on the mission.  
  
Haruka smashed her fist into her palm. "Enough talk about what ifs and could have beens. It's time that we took action. While we waste time here, Alpha is gaining the advantage. If you don't mind," she said as she stood and placed a hand on Serenity's elbow, "we'll be in the practice room. Come on Rei." The trio left, leaving the other three to discuss what would be their next step.  
  
*Top Alpha Laboratory, Alpha One Enclave*  
  
Rose rubbed her temples, a headache quickly gathering. She looked over at the couple on her couch and frowned, the headache growing even more. "Kalkia..." she said with a warning tone.  
  
"Yeah?" The redhead tried to stifle a gasp as the dark haired man kissed her neck. The two had been kissing--no, kissing was too mild a term. Making out was even too mild. She didn't have a word for what they were doing and they had been doing it for the last half hour. If she hadn't already been used to the way that Kalkia acted, then Rose would have seriously considered homicide as the remedy for her headache.  
  
Endymion tilted his head and watched the couple curiously. "I still am unsure as to what they're doing."  
  
The man holding Kalkia chuckled and pushed the redhead off his lap. She made a whimper of disappointment but easily settled against his side. The man was extremely tall; even sitting down it was possible to see that he was close to six and a half feet. He was broad shouldered and very muscular, his eyes an unearthly blue. His black hair was short and gelled in a messy fashion.  
  
If anyone had dared to comment, they would have noticed that Endymion resembled this man, almost as if they were brothers, although Endymion was a little shorter.  
  
"I still don't see what this has to do with my training," Endymion finally said.  
  
Kalkia laughed quietly and shook her head. "It doesn't. I'm not going to be fighting you anymore, Jon is--"  
  
There was a loud and high-pitched beep. The doors didn't wait for the customary 'enter' before they opened. In came two people, a man with long silver hair, and a young woman with long bright green locks. It was obviously her natural color, and that in itself was a little freaky.  
  
Endymion could feel the hackles of the other three original occupants rise at the sight of both the new arrivals. The silver-haired man merely gave him a once over before settling his gaze at the surprised Rose. The woman, however, was staring most fixedly at Endymion, with a hungry glint in her eyes. He was perplexed; why was the woman staring at him so?  
  
The green-haired woman stepped up to him, her hips swaying very seductively. Kalkia bit down the urge to snort indelicately. To say that that Esmeraude was seductive was like saying that elephants were graceful. But Esmeraude didn't enjoy being mocked. So Kalkia wisely held her tongue. She had kept herself carefully out of the other woman's clutches, she wasn't about to be stupid now. No, she simply broadcasted her thought to Jonathon, who squeezed her hand. Her dry humor always amused him.  
  
Smoothing her hands down his chest, Esmeraude purred in Endymion's ear. "So you're Project Alpha. My, my, aren't you a lovely dish?" Her hands traveled down Endymion's body, hovering near his flat stomach. "Tell me, Kalkia, is he as nicely hung as Jon?" She reached down the front of his pants in an attempt to cup him.  
  
Endymion felt a wave of disgust that accompanied the woman's touch. She was repulsive. But before he could step back from the woman, a slender hand wrapped around Esmeraude's throat and lifted her into the air.  
  
Squeezing just a bit, letting the other woman know that she could indeed kill her, Rose growled, "Do NOT touch Endymion with your filthy hands, Esmeraude." Her deep violet eyes filled with anger as Rose tossed Esmeraude into the far wall, single-handedly. She stepped in front of the taller Endymion, as if to protect him.  
  
Rose knew she would pay for the small victory sooner or later. Hopefully it would be later rather than sooner. The Enforcer always pushed the limits of Rose's tolerance and Rose always took the bait. Kalkia had always been able to avoid it and ignore Esmeraude but Rose couldn't. Esmeraude seemed to enjoy getting Rose in trouble. And striking the top officer of the Alpha Brigade was getting into deep trouble. One day, Rose's luck would run out and Esmeraude would finally be allowed to personally punish her, something Rose was sure she would not survive. But Esmeraude kept pushing and Rose kept pushing back, even knowing the possible ramifications.  
  
Dazed, Esmeraude rolled up from the floor. She glared at Rose. "Damn you, bitch," she shrieked as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. She got up to retaliate, but the silver-haired man put up a hand to stop her.  
  
"Do not touch the doctor, Esmeraude."  
  
She shot the still glaring doctor a dirty look. "General Kunzite, that bitc- " Kunzite's hand shot out and smacked the Enforcer.  
  
His ice-green eyes showed his anger as he stated in his quiet, deadly tone, "Do not make me repeat myself, Esmeraude."  
  
Esmeraude shot one last glare at Rose before she bowed. "As you command, general." Spinning on her heel, she left the room, stomping angrily the entire way.  
  
Kunzite lifted a gloved hand to his temple, as if he had a headache from dealing with Esmeraude. He looked over at Rose and shook his head disapprovingly. She did not reply, just merely looked at him.  
  
"You can't let Esmeraude get her claws in him. It's rape until he knows what's going on," Kalkia said quietly. "Unless your tastes have changed," she tilted her head to one side and let the statement hang in the air.  
  
"Do not test me, Kalkia, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"You hardly ever are."  
  
The General turned his cold silver-green eyes on her and she let go of Jonathon's hand. He just stood slightly behind her and his presence was indeed very threatening, telling Kunzite that he would attack him if he raised a hand to her.  
  
"I want to know your progress," Kunzite said instead of chiding Kalkia further. Physically, Kunzite was not a match for the much taller man. He would simply wait until Kalkia was alone. Kunzite had a great deal of patience when it came to things such as these. He looked over at Rose and Endymion. "He has not been given full mental knowledge yet, has he?"  
  
Rose looked away. Kunzite sighed in annoyance.  
  
"We've been through this, doctor. He has to have knowledge of everything. He needs to know why he is the only person capable of stopping Omega. In order to do that, he needs everything."  
  
He looked over at Kalkia and smirked slightly. "And letting him watch Kalkia screw Jonathon is not necessarily the best education."  
  
"Shut up, Kunzite." Kalkia was about to say more when Jon put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Or perhaps I should call Esmeraude back in here if you want him to learn about sex. Perhaps she and Kalkia can give him a live demonstration. Or Rose instead, since Esmeraude is so fond of you."  
  
Kalkia rose, her hands clenched into fists. But Rose's terrified pleading look and Jonathan's hand upon her shoulder kept her from striking Alpha's highest ranking officer. Smirking, Kunzite walked up to Rose and fingered a tendril of her hair. She lowered her face, trying to mask her sheer fright.  
  
"No, I don't think I'll need to call Esmeraude in, will I, Rose," asked Kunzite, quiet triumph written in every inflection.  
  
Slowly, Rose raised her face, her every expression closed. She shook her head. "No need, General Kunzite."  
  
"You've taken quite a liking to the project, haven't you, doctor?"  
  
Kalkia bit her lip and squeezed Jon's hand harder. She knew her friend well enough to know that Rose was disgusted and fearful of the general.  
  
The bastard had been interested in her when she first joined Alpha. Back then, she was too young, naive even, to understand. She thought that Kunzite was a good friend. Rose had enjoyed their time spent together, saying that Kunzite understood her perfectly and was her best friend.  
  
But then Kunzite had tried to make advances, the night when she tried to confront him about another issue. Confused, Rose had turned him down, never having any intention of that sort with him. He raped her in return.  
  
Kalkia still remembered the night when Rose showed up at her quarters, her eyes completely blank and her face slack, as if her mind had taken flight. It did no good to report a rape like this, there was no justice anymore. So Kalkia had helped clean her up and did her best to help dull the memories.  
  
Once in awhile, Kunzite seemed to take great pleasure in forcing Rose to return to his bed. She always gave in eventually, no matter how much she wished to fight him, because he always threatened to kill someone. He once slit the throat of a young boy in front of her when she tried to refuse and Kalkia knew that memory always haunted her. It was something she could practically taste every time Rose briefly remembered it.  
  
Rose shot Kalkia a look, telling her to stop thinking of the past. But even when Kalkia stopped, Rose continued. The poor boy was a starving waif from the streets. When she tried to fight back, Kunzite had dragged the poor shaking child into his chambers and before she could grasp the situation, slit the boy's throat with his sword. The boy's wide, frightened gray eyes bore into Rose's own, pleading with her to save him. She had tried to save the boy, but Kunzite, backed with the power of Metallia, had struck her down. He then told her that this would happen every time she refused as he tossed the boy's body onto the ground. Rose had cradled the child's cooling body and sobbed for the rest of the night.  
  
The terror in the room was strong enough to breathe. The fear filled Kalkia's lungs thickly and breathing became a little more difficult. Even Endymion felt it, and felt why. He couldn't understand, not yet. He did know that he didn't like this man. He wasn't afraid, but he did hate. Kalkia closed her eyes and, for the briefest instant, shined a pale silver. Her mental bond with Rose allowed Rose to take strength from her friend's concern and Rose forced herself to stay in control of herself.  
  
This action caused the attention of Kunzite to shift, although he still had his fingers wrapped in Rose's hair. He raised an eyebrow and Kalkia smirked in return. "Do what you came to do, Kunzite, and then leave. Stop getting off on trying to scare us because it won't work."  
  
"You would be wise not to anger me, Kalkia." He looked back down at Rose, who was avoiding his gaze. "Rose shows that sense of wisdom."  
  
"Why? Because you'll force me? I know more about sex then you could ever hope to know."  
  
The silver-haired man chuckled. "Ah yes, I remember that experiment. I never got to read the report."  
  
"Look it up sometime, it's a very interesting read," she said dryly.  
  
"I have other interests at the moment," Kunzite said and then looked back at Endymion. "Although I must know, does he function correctly?"  
  
"We haven't exactly taken him for a test drive."  
  
"And why not?" Kunzite looked at her coolly. "He's your type. I'm sure that if we left you two alone in a room long enough, we'd find out."  
  
Kalkia sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. Endymion could tell that she was beginning to lose the small amount of patience she had. "He's made perfectly to the dimensions of Omega. Everything about him was built so that he could seduce and satisfy her. In that moment he would be able to take her and kill her. Omega is the only woman that is going to get him all the way up, Kunzite. Everyone else will just be boring."  
  
"I see," Kunzite murmured and then looked back down at Rose. "It really is a pity that you're not a blonde," he sounded vaguely disappointed. He shoved her away and Rose almost stumbled but Endymion caught her before she fell to the ground. He had wisely held his peace, not wanting to make it worse then it already was.  
  
Breathing heavily, Rose finally spoke again. "Even if I was Minako, Kunzite, I would not touch you. She hates you and I share her sentiments." Pure, unadulterated anger blazed in her eyes, chasing away the icy panic from before.  
  
Incensed, Kunzite turned back to Rose, but she held his gaze. When he raised his hand to backhand her, a golden shimmer surrounded her and repelled him just before he made contact. Clutching his injured hand, Kunzite growled. "You'll pay for this tonight, Rose." He tossed a glare at Endymion, who still had an arm around her, steadying the doctor. "Mark my words, you will pay me dearly for this insult. If not, something might just happen to poor Project Alpha." With those parting words, he left the room.  
  
Once he was gone, Rose allowed herself to slide to the floor. Endymion knelt by her side, concerned. He touched her cheek, surprised to find it wet. The doctor was...crying. So relieved was she that the man was gone that she was crying.  
  
"He can't kill or damage Endymion in any way," Jonathon said after a moment of tense quiet.  
  
"Jon shut up," Kalkia snapped softly. "Just shut up."  
  
"No, but he can hand Endymion to Esmeraude. He can take a lot of damage without dying, but Kunzite knows it would hurt me to know that Endymion was being raped or tortured." Mustering a smile, Rose wiped her tears away and gave a grateful look to Endymion, Kalkia, and Jon. "Thanks guys. I was hoping that he forgot about me, but it seems he has broken his newest conquest a lot earlier than expected." With Endymion's assistance, she raised herself up from the floor. "Come on, Endymion. It's time to test the integration of the mental programming thus far. I'll have to start adding some things soon or else Alpha will start to question the delay."  
  
Kalkia placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Will you be alright, Rose?"  
  
Not turning around, she replied, "I hope so, I really do." Holding Endymion's hand, Rose left the practice room, Kalkia and Jon both watching them, worried.  
  
Kalkia sighed quietly as she watched her friend and co-worker go into the other room. Jonathon gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "She still hurts."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," Kalkia snapped but she leaned back into his chest. His arms came around her waist and they stood in silence for a long time.  
  
"You hurt too."  
  
"Kunzite never raped me. You can't rape the willing, remember?" She closed her dark green eyes and was silent for a moment. "Besides, he doesn't want a girl who can top him."  
  
Jonathon chuckled, "Very true. Rose could do it if she tried."  
  
Kalkia shook her head, "No, she can't. She'll submit every time because of what happened the last time she refused."  
  
"Have you ever refused?" His tone was almost accusatory for a moment.  
  
"Screwing him and submitting are two different things and--" She cut herself off. "We're not having this argument again, Jon. You know that I can't control what they did to me."  
  
"Are the drugs helping at all?"  
  
"It adapts too quickly." She pulled out of his arms and went to the tinted window. He watched her for a moment and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You know I would give anything to take it away."  
  
She smiled sadly. "It's not really that bad. It's only a problem after an adrenaline rush. I don't get a lot of those in the office."  
  
"What about when you've been training with Endymion?"  
  
"That's why you're here."  
  
Jonathon actually laughed quietly and she turned to smile at him. "I forget why I'm complaining again."  
  
Kalkia blinked several times and felt the rush of heat go through her. "You know, so have I. Rose has a private--"  
  
She never got to finish her sentence, for Jonathon had picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and was carrying back to the aforementioned room.  
  
*Testing Facility, Alpha Laboratory*  
  
She practically dragged him to the testing room. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest, the taste of fear in her skin, hear the jumble of her thoughts. She was disturbed by the encounter. Slamming the door shut behind her, the doctor leaned against the door, her eyes shut, trying to regain control.  
  
Endymion placed a hand upon her quivering shoulder. Instantly, she reacted, twisting his arm behind him and placing pressure on his elbow.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME," Rose screamed, her eyes wide with fright. She blinked a few times, her mind finally registering that it was Endymion that she had in her grasp. Releasing him, she stammered out an apology.  
  
Shaking his head, he reached out to touch the doctor but stopped. "What did he do to you?"  
  
Rose hugged herself, shivering. "I don't want to discuss it, Endymion. Please don't make me refuse you again."  
  
He nodded. This was a subject that he could drop, for now. But it was strange. Somehow, he felt that he should know, that he should somehow try to make things right for the woman in front of him. But he didn't want to press the issue, so he let the doctor compose herself in silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Rose seemed back to her non-emotional self. She patted the examination table and motioned for Endymion to have a seat. She hopped onto the table next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Endymion could feel her heart rate slow, her rapid breathing calm down, as the peacefulness relaxed her. He felt something too, as if the peacefulness was seeping into him as well.  
  
Finally, Rose opened her violet eyes, gazing at Endymion with a smile. "I suppose I should explain to you some things. You already have learned about your purpose, to destroy Omega. You have been created for that sole purpose. You are, for a lack of a better term, her soulmate, her perfect complement."  
  
"Kalkia and I were recruited at an early age for our mental abilities. Alpha Group hired us to make Project Alpha, a genetically altered human in order to defeat the resistance's Project Omega. Kalkia went ahead and designed you physically from a variety of men, mostly from her lover, Jonathan, the man you met. I was to be in charge of your mental and cognitive programming. I designed you using my own mind as a blueprint. That is why you feel protective of me, why we seem to have an odd connection. You are, in a sense, a part of me."  
  
"But, as Alpha demanded, I tweaked certain aspects. You are mentally only satisfied with Omega as your mental equal. Everyone else will pale in comparison. When we discovered that Omega was going to be a female, well, we made her the only person who could," Rose paused. She blushed and tried to figure out how to explain it as delicately as possible. "Um, well, you know, make you happy. This aspect is to help you better find Omega. We do not know what Omega looks like, so that is your first mission: to find out who Omega is. Of course, you'll have to locate her."  
  
Endymion slowly nodded and processed all of this. He was quiet and in thought for a very long time. "And then once I locate her, I have to kill her."  
  
"Yes." Rose didn't move from her place of leaning against him. She really didn't want to, and after what had happened back in the common room, she needed the comfort only his presence could give.  
  
"So I have to kill my soulmate."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked somewhat disheartened at that fact. "Is that even possible? To kill one's soulmate?"  
  
Rose considered her answer carefully. "Omega is going to destroy the world, Endymion. She's going to be the end of all humanity. You have to understand that killing her is the only way to save billions of lives."  
  
"Could Kalkia kill Jon?"  
  
"You'll have to ask her that question. I don't know. But I know that when we are through training you and once you see the absolute destruction that Omega is capable of, you'll understand. Rule number one: Life isn't fair."  
  
Something in her voice made Endymion pause. He tried to look her in the eyes, but she avoided his gaze. "What are you not telling me, doctor?"  
  
Silence. "I've told you everything I can, Endymion. To the best of my knowledge, this is what I know about Omega."  
  
"I don't think so. There is something else."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her, and she sighed. "Damn programming. You even know when I'm telling half-truths. Well, to be honest, you can't believe anything that Alpha tells you. They say that Omega is the bringer of destruction, but something in my gut tells me that they're lying. That Omega isn't really that evil. Because I know that Alpha is evil and, as a result, Omega should be good if she is their opponent. I've told Kalkia this but she isn't sure. She admits that it's a possibility but she doesn't have that feeling that I do."  
  
Suddenly, Rose sat up, altering her position by Endymion's side. She gently lifted his hand and pointed it to her temple. "I have to do this. But you can't tell anyone, Endymion, promise me." He nodded. "I'm going to let you absorb my conscience. I want you to know right from wrong, no matter what the orders from Alpha said." She looked at him with such a fierce gleam of determination that he complied. Placing his hand on the side of her head, they opened a mental link.  
  
It was like living another person's life. He became Rose, experiencing her strict education at the Alpha facility for children. He came to the attention of Alpha's Inner Circle, joined the team of top researchers for Alpha. He experienced what happened with Kunzite, the night she lost her innocence both physically and mentally. He saw how she blamed herself for the death of the boy, how she didn't completely squash Kunzite's interest in her because she did not wish her fate to befall on another soul. He, no she, suffered by choice, despite her fear. He felt how she regretted completing Project Alpha, because he felt that somehow this was wrong. But he also knew that if he did not comply, Alpha would begin executing innocent citizens until she did. She had tried to kill herself but Alpha always brought her back.  
  
Rose broke the link, her eyes soft and wistful. "If my actions bring about the doom of humanity and the eternal triumph of Alpha, I will surely rot in hell. But by doing this, by giving you a sense of morality, I can hope that perhaps, I will prevent such a future."  
  
It took a while for Endymion to process the information. He didn't realize how long until he noticed that Kalkia was standing in the doorway, not looking very pleased. However, she did look extremely...sated. Her long auburn hair was out of its customary braid and her green eyes were shining.  
  
But she did not look pleased. He drew his hand away from Rose's temple and looked at Kalkia steadily.  
  
Finally, Kalkia spoke. "Rose, you're going to get us killed. I love you like a sister, but you're going to get us killed."  
  
Endymion looked at her at length. "You have no proof," he said suddenly, "You're guessing." He could see it, just as he knew that Rose could easily tell that Kalkia was guessing.  
  
"It's a damn good guess if I'm right. I know I'm right Endymion."  
  
"You won't say anything."  
  
"What kind of a heartless bitch do you think I am?"  
  
"Kalkia..." Rose didn't want her upset.  
  
"Answer the question, Endymion. Now that you have a goddamn conscious tell me what you think of me? Tell me that I have no soul because I can live with the way things are." Kalkia glared at the two of them but Rose let it slide. Because of what Alpha had done to control her, Kalkia was hardly ever pleasant after sex. Then again, she was hardly ever pleasant most of the time.  
  
"I think..." Endymion reassessed his thoughts. "WE think that you do the best that you can do, given the circumstances, Kalkia. We love you a lot, but we do disagree with you on a lot of things. We can understand that you are, while not happy about it, accepting of things the way they are. But we also know that we can't think the same way. We wish you could understand, that we don't want to endanger your life or Jon's, but we are compelled to fight. You once were too, before, and that is why Alpha had to control you. And because of that, you lost a part of yourself."  
  
Kalkia glared at Endymion. "Lost a part of myself? Do you know how much I lost?"  
  
"We've all lost something, Kalkia," whispered Rose, not making eye contact with either person. "I just want to stop other people from losing what we've lost."  
  
Kalkia walked up to Rose and gripped her arms. "Rose, you are only one person. You can't stop the entire Alpha Group. You'll only wind up getting yourself killed."  
  
Rose gave a small smile. "I'd prefer death to this living nightmare." She pulled away from Kalkia, turning her back on her friend. "Go help Jon clean up my office, please Kalkia. Pretend that you didn't see this. Erase it from your mind. If I am caught, they'll scan you and find that you have no knowledge of it. You'll be free of all guilt."  
  
Kalkia shook her head. "God Rose, I don't know if you're a hopeless fool or a noble soul."  
  
"I'm neither Kalkia. I'm just me." Rose glowed golden and a tendril of power shot toward her friend. "Go Kalkia and forget all that you have seen here. Go back to the arms of Jonathan."  
  
Kalkia's emerald eyes dilated and she seemed to be in a trance. Slowly, she turned around and headed back to Rose's private office.  
  
"You made her forget?"  
  
"She let me make her forget. I don't make Kalkia do anything. She forgot because she wanted to. She's not as big of a bitch as she seems."  
  
Sighing once more, Rose glanced at the clock. "I have about four hours before the general demands my presence. I have to start programming you with some social knowledge so that you can blend into the general population." She reached to pick up an instrument but Endymion grabbed her wrist.  
  
"That's wrong, what he does to you," he stated, matter of factly.  
  
Rose carefully pulled her hand away and picked up the instrument. "Of course it's wrong. But I really don't have a choice in the matter. Like Kalkia, I've accepted it and moved on."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Don't be childish, Endymion."  
  
"That's what makes you different from her," he said as he watched her closely. It almost became unnerving as she began to set up the procedure. "We love Kalkia, but there are parts of her that are past feeling. You wish you could be like her. That you could accept things and move on. It would make your life easier if you could, but you can't. It's why you cry and why you fear."  
  
Rose looked off to the side and then began to complete the set up. She said nothing and carefully made her face blank. "This might sting."  
  
"You know I'm right."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
He gave her a slight grin. "I'm a part of you. You can't lie to me. I'm right and you keep trying to deny it."  
  
She paused, for a moment, deep in thought. "You are right. But you also must know, if you are a part of me, that I go through the motions because I have to wait for that time when I can finally break free. Rattling the cage right now will only get me locked up even tighter. I'd end up like Kalkia. The only thing thus far that has kept me from her fate is Kunzite's fascination with me. So even that terrible thing has become a tool for me to use. I pretend to obey, act like I comply, all the while biding my time. I want out of this, somehow. I've tried death, but those bastards won't let me die. So I have to find some other way."  
  
"You can't die, you mustn't. I'd miss you."  
  
Rose laughed bitterly. "No you won't, Endymion. I'm just your cognitive blueprint. You wouldn't really miss me." She slid the cold metal band on Endymion's forehead.  
  
He shook his head, the band making him feel a tad lopsided. "Yes, I would. You're my friend, as much as I'm yours. We're kindred spirits because we're the same, as similar as possible in almost every mental aspect."  
  
She said nothing, the set of her mouth showing that she didn't like this line of conversation. She began to punch a few buttons on her computer, detailing what information she wanted to transfer. When she turned back to him to upload the data, he placed a hand over her heart.  
  
"We're the same and you can't leave me. I'd miss you too much," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
Rose paused. "Stop trying to bond with me, Endymion. I don't need another friend. Kalkia is about all I can handle."  
  
"I think you do," he replied right before Rose made him unconscious for the data transfer.  
  
Initiating the transfer, Rose looked at Endymion's slack face with regret. "I can't be your friend, Endymion, because I'm making you into a disposable weapon. I can't let myself get close to someone I know will probably leave me. Not again, never again."  
  
*Omega Cell Headquarters, Alpha One Enclave*  
  
"You know, this is rather annoying." Serenity was swinging her legs over the edge of the medical table like an impatient child. The sight made Haruka smile behind her hand and the blue-haired doctor standing in front of her chuckled quietly. Around the young girl's forehead was a thin copper ring.  
  
"It's necessary," Haruka said firmly as Ami began to take off the equipment. "Now, explain to me what you learned.  
  
Serenity sighed but dutifully explained her new knowledge. Ami began to watch her vital signs very closely and recorded the data for Demando to look at later. When they were finally done with the assimilation process, Serenity began to ask questions about their personal lives.  
  
"So you're a girl."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you like to pretend you're a man."  
  
Haruka frowned slightly, "It's not cross-dressing, Serenity. I just find men's clothing more comfortable."  
  
She bit her lower lip as she thought about this. "Okay. But you have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Serenity frowned. "I don't understand how that works. You don't have interlocking parts."  
  
Ami laughed quietly as the blonde bodyguard looked very flustered and tried to hide her blush. "Serenity, Haruka's relationship with Michiru is not that important. Luna and Artemis are going to come and tell us any new information they have."  
  
Serenity turned her attention back to Ami, her frown still on her lovely features. "Fine, doctor, but still, it's a very interesting question."  
  
"What is?" asked Luna as she entered the room.  
  
Before Serenity could speak up, Haruka interrupted with a fast "Hello Luna, what a fine day it is today. Do you have any new information for us?"  
  
Frowning, Luna glanced at Haruka. The girl was positively flustered and blushing as well. Oh well, it was none of her business anyways. Serenity had probably said something innocent and Haruka couldn't explain it to her yet. Artemis might have been more likely to pursue the matter further. However, he was still back at Omega cell's tactical room, keeping an eye out for any new information. "Well, nothing quite yet about Project Alpha, only the same as before. But we do have new information about the first target."  
  
Interested, Serenity turned her complete attention to Luna. "Target? You mean one of the seven artifacts I am to recover for Omega to occur?"  
  
Behind Serenity, Ami nodded excitedly, recording all the readouts into her computer. It seemed that Serenity was handling the new information very well, without any danger of falling into mental blow-out. Luna gave Serenity an approving smile. "Why yes, Serenity. The first artifact is in a museum in the former city of London. There is one nearby, but Alpha has it more heavily guarded, so we'll need more time to crack their defense patterns. So London seems the next best target."  
  
"What will be my mission, Luna?"  
  
Glancing at Haruka who was still blushing, Luna answered, "Well, since this is your first mission, we'll need to see how well prepared you are to handle any Alphas you might encounter. The first artifact will be the easiest since it's on public display. Haruka and Rei will accompany you as your bodyguards, of course. Some of our other members will be there to help you on your mission. You'll be contacted by some of our legitimate agents there who will gain you access to the viewing. You are to locate the true artifact amongst the frauds and recover it for the Resistance."  
  
Haruka shook her head having just then recovered. "Sheesh Luna, why don't you ask her to grab the moon from the sky, while you're at it? How can she do all this in her first mission?"  
  
Luna shot Haruka a glare. "Haruka, Omega has been created to be better than your average humanoid. We don't have any time. Minako is going to train her personally and the rest of the scientists are going to program her as quickly as possible. You have a week to prepare. I know that Serenity will be prepared." She turned to leave. Just before she exited the doors, she added one more comment. "If she fails, all is lost. Train her well, Haruka."  
  
Author Notes:  
  
KC: ::runs off, chasing a harried-looking Endymion:: RS: ::sweatdrops:: Um, don't worry about that folks...It's just cuz we wrote this chapter for a few hours straight, until 4 in the morning, even though I had two midterms to study for ^^;;; So excuse us if we're a little cuckoo. Also, since we slaved until, I repeat, 4 AM in the morning, it would be highly appreciated if you sent us some feedback =P Oh yeah, Rose and Kalkia are going to be big characters... just a warning. ::sighs:: I better go rescue Endy before Kayla gets her mitts on him ^^;;; 


	3. Chapter 2

Alpha's Omega  
Chapter Two  
By: Kayla Chavi and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
http://www.wishing-blue.net/kii/ *NEW*  
  
Serenity lifted her staff, testing its weight with her hands. It was going to be her last training session before her first mission and her trainer was anxious about her abilities. Granted, Serenity had learned faster than would be expected of the average human, but then again, she was also created to be better than average. She had made outstanding advances since she had first gained consciousness, but she didn't think that satisfied her trainer very much.  
  
The door to the training room opened, causing Serenity to look up. Entering the room was a woman not much older than herself. She too had golden hair, although hers was a tad more flaxen then Serenity's. With her cornflower blue eyes, Minako was a fair beauty, seemingly very innocent. But the empty look in her eyes betrayed that image, making most think twice before messing with her. After all, one did not become the leader of a resistance cell without having some degree of ruthlessness. Minako was practical above all things, very good at survival, even at enormous cost. She never let her emotions get in the way of the cause, putting every ounce of herself into everything she did. It was mainly because of her that Serenity had progressed so rapidly.  
  
Minako spared Serenity a glance before grabbing her own weapon. She was very wary of Project Omega. The girl had an amazing ability to peer into the soul, the memories of other people. While it wasn't that uncommon of an ability, Omega could bridge even the strongest of barriers with a touch and Minako made sure to avoid any close contact with Serenity.  
  
The first time they had brushed mental hands, Serenity had relived her days with Kunzite and their painful parting. When Minako had finally pulled herself from Serenity's mind, the girl was crying. Now, Minako felt as if Serenity looked at her with pity. And that was one thing that Minako did not want. Pity was for the weak and Minako was anything but.  
  
Serenity watched her for a moment before going into the center of the room. She had been trained in all manner of weapons. Today they were going to go through a series of weapons. The room was filled with them and the object was to keep disarming your opponent until they ran out of weapons.  
  
Minako didn't even ask if Serenity was ready before attacking. Sword met sword in a flash of sparks and a loud clang. Metal work had improved over the ages so the swords were lightweight yet very sharp and well balanced. Serenity didn't hold back; she rarely had to against this opponent, and if she did, then Minako would chide her for it. Serenity kept her weapon for a few moments before Minako disarmed her in a simple movement.  
  
Serenity grabbed the closest weapon to her, a spear. She used her momentum to drive it against the sword and knocked Minako off balance. The leader of Omega cell stumbled but maintained her grip on the sword.  
  
This continued for nearly twenty minutes until once again Serenity found herself unarmed. She was about to get another weapon when a gun went off. Red dye spread over her practice clothes and she sighed in defeat. It was a fatal wound, the signal for the end of the match.  
  
Minako stood there, holding a simple pistol. "What's the lesson, Serenity?"  
  
The Omega project just looked at her, stunned, and Minako shook her head in frustration. "You're expecting me to play fair. This isn't a game with rules. It is much easier for me to shoot you dead then it is to fight you with a sword." She paused, "What's the lesson, Serenity?"  
  
"That not everyone will play fair. That you must be prepared for treachery. And if you want to survive, you yourself must be practical and use whatever means necessary to survive," intoned Serenity, standing up. Her movement jostled the bruise that had formed from the impact of the rubber bullet. Concentrating, she opened her healing powers, something she had been taught recently, and instantly, her bruise was gone.  
  
Nodding, Minako turned to face the team of scientists responsible for Project Omega. Demando was overseeing the entire match while Ami rapidly analyzed data on a handheld computer. Ryo, a short man with dark brown hair and an almond complexion, was conversing with Taiki, a tall, brown-haired hermaphrodite, about the level of skill that Serenity was displaying.  
  
"Take your measurements quickly," Minako said as she stretched out. She did a series of flips to loosen her body. "Omega and I need to continue."  
  
Serenity waited for the hub to clear and to give them room. Taiki quickly finished up his set of measurements before giving her a smile. She had decided that he was more a he than a she. Serenity had learned that his original sex was male before the experimentation, so she referred to him as male. It seemed perfectly logical to her. She couldn't understand why that simple problem made other people a little nervous around Taiki.  
  
She was contemplating her assignment when she looked over at Minako. "What weapons will I be given for the mission?" she asked suddenly. "If that is what I'm being trained for, then I need to practice with what I have."  
  
Minako looked at her for a long moment without any expression. Slowly she smiled and a hint of pride showed through her coldness. "I'm impressed," she stated as she went over to the side where a weapons locker was standing partially open. "I didn't think you would even consider that for at least another two days." Serenity felt the warm glow of pride go through her. Minako didn't get impressed over a lot of things that impressed others.  
  
Minako dragged the first piece of equipment out of the locker. It was a beautiful sword, short and slender enough to fit in a hidden sheath along Serenity's spine, much like Haruka's own blade. Minako handed it to Serenity.  
  
Hefting it to get an idea of the sword's balance and weight, Serenity gave Minako a slightly puzzled look. "We just established that a gun would be easier. Shouldn't I be equipped with one?"  
  
Smiling wryly, Minako waved a hand at Serenity. "You are an impatient one, I'll give you that. The museum showing will be heavily guarded, with a lot of security. A gun would be immediately found by the detectors. That sword," Minako motioned with her head, "is much more harder to detect, it being the same configuration and material as some of the human-enhancing metal parts that some people have. In addition to the sword, you will be carrying a few knives, hidden along the outfit you'll be wearing. You will also be equipped with a few psyche-affecting bombs. Make sure to shield yourself before detonation, or else you'll have one hell of a hangover."  
  
"I haven't experienced a hangover yet," Serenity pointed out, but knew what the other blonde had meant. "However I will shield myself," she said quickly before Minako could say anything.  
  
"Now, if we had more time, we'd have someone train you in how to shield a gun from the detectors. However, we do not have that luxury at the present time. It took most above average people six months. I'm predicting two weeks for you. But we don't have that time. Perhaps later." Minako pulled out another piece of equipment. "This is also not detectable." It appeared to be an earring.  
  
Serenity frowned, "I haven't pierced my ears," she said and Minako shrugged.  
  
"I suggest you take care of that then. This emits a signal only detectable by us. We'll know where you are at all times and vice versa. We'll start practicing with it tomorrow. After you pierce your ears."  
  
*Alpha Laboratory, Alpha One Enclave*  
  
Kalkia watched as Endymion and Jonathan sparred, her eyes bright with delight. This was the culmination of all her work, a perfect Project Alpha. He was an outstanding specimen, especially from a scientific point of view.  
  
He was even more outstanding from the physical view.   
  
Next to Kalkia, Rose shifted, stifling a groan. It had been nearly a day and yet her body still hadn't completely healed. Kunzite had not been kidding when he said that she would pay for that little incident. He had kept her locked up in his chambers for six days that had felt like six eternities. He had finally finished torturing her yesterday and allowed her to leave. Rose had advanced healing, like most modified humans, but even that wonderful system was unable to completely fix everything in so little time.  
  
"Why do you not heal yourself," Endymion had asked when she had finally returned to her quarters. He was helping her to her bed as gently as possible, her body one large wound.  
  
"There are certain abilities of mine that I hide from Alpha, ever since I first came into their service," Rose had replied, biting her lip to stop her scream of pain. After a few harsh breaths, she continued. "If Alpha were to find out about these abilities, I would be called upon to do more than they already expect of me. I don't want that and so I hide them."  
  
Shifting again, Rose tried to find a position on the couch that wouldn't irritate her wounds, to no avail. Fed up, she decided to just stand.  
  
Kalkia looked at her in annoyance. "You shouldn't be here," she finally said. "You should be in bed and sleeping. You're only making it worse." She glanced over at her friend for a brief instant before turning back to the fight. She noticed something and sighed. "Jon, he's favoring his left side."  
  
Endymion blinked, "No, I'm not." His insistence was almost childish. They were slowly getting his mental and emotional ages up, but it was taking time. He still said things like he was a sixteen year old boy in a twenty-four year old's body.  
  
Jon made an attack that would leave a large and painful bruise if not taken care of. "Thanks, Kaya," he said and they continued to spar.  
  
Kalkia returned her attention to the former topic. "I'm serious, Rose. Go back to bed. Jon and I can handle this."  
  
Rose shook her head stubbornly. "I'll be fine, Kalkia." She glanced back at the fight and noticed what Kalkia had, a moment ago. Knowing that it was her pain that was being broadcasted to Endymion, she added another mental layer to her shield. She hoped it would help.  
  
After about the fourth whack to Endymion's left side, Kayla stood. "Take a break boys," she said and then pulled Rose towards the door. "We'll be back." She was going to take care of her friend then and there. Jonathon watched them go as he got a drink of water and shook his head.  
  
"Heal yourself quickly, Endymion, we're not going to be given much of a break. Kaya is a slave-driver when she puts her mind to it."   
  
Glowing golden, Endymion healed all his injuries quickly. "You called the doctor something that would not be considered very polite. And yet you obviously hold great regard for Kalkia. Why the inconsistency?"  
  
Jonathon blinked at the suddenness of the question and ran a hand through his dark hair. He thought about the answer to that question for a long moment before looking down at Endymion, (the man was, after all, six and a half feet tall, abnormal even for the current genetics). "I don't mean it in a bad way," he finally said, "I'm not being very inconsistent. Kalkia as a bit of temper and a hard streak, its part of who she is. She's very temperamental but I still care about her a great deal."  
  
Endymion tilted his head to the side in confusion. Endymion's next statement seemed to come out of the blue. "Do all humans love someone that is difficult to handle?"  
  
Jonathon burst out laughing, "Hell no," he said. It was obvious that he wasn't laughing at the other man, just that the thought was funny. "No, not everyone in the world is as difficult to handle as Kalkia. Most relationships will find a balance, something that you're comfortable with. Women are just difficult to handle on a regular basis, and any man who tries to, is a fool. You can't control a woman, Endymion, so don't even think about trying to. Nature made them incredibly emotional and moody but Nature also gave them a great capacity to love." He looked over at the door and his expression changed to one of thoughtfulness as he obviously thought about his lover. He turned his head to the side, "You don't choose who you love, Endymion. Love controls you, not the other way around."  
  
Pausing for a moment, Endymion replied, "I have not chosen who I will love. Dr. Nakazaki has already informed me that it will be Omega. But this is not a matter of love, because I have no feelings for this person who I have not met. Both doctors have told me that physically and mentally, all attraction is for Omega. But these are biological phenomenon, not something as abstract as love."  
  
Scratching his head, Jonathan looked perplexed for a moment. Shaking his head, he handed the padded staff back to Endymion. "Let's get back to sparring, shall we? With all this philosophy, we'll be standing here until the end of the world and we'll still be debating with no clear answer. And Kaya will have my head if she returns and finds us slacking." Lifting one end of the staff, he bowed slightly and said, "En garde."  
  
*Alpha Headquarters, Alpha Prime, once known as the United States*  
  
Jedeite heaved a sighed, his green eyes flashing his annoyanceas he pushed an errant light-blonde lock out of his eyes. "Look, Neph, I don't think that those upstarts will hit Alpha Prime's artifact. It's just too well-guarded to be their first target."  
  
A tall, muscular man, with wavy brown hair, glared at the shorter man. "Fine then, smart guy, where do you think they will hit?"  
  
Jedeite grinned. "I don't have a clue."  
  
His jaw dropped before Nephlite could catch himself. "What do you mean?"  
  
Shrugging, Jedeite waved a hand over the map. "I really don't have any idea. Any other target is just as probable. I just wanted to pull your leg." He chuckled.  
  
Nephlite shook his head, annoyed. "One of these days, Jed--"   
  
His threat went unfinished as the door to the tactical room opened, unbidden. In walked Esmeraude, a grin upon her face, her boots clicking against the marble floor as she sashayed over to the men. Jumping up onto the table, she purred, "Miss me boys?"  
  
Both men rolled their eyes. Yanking Esmeraude's hair, Nephlite jerked the irritating woman off their holographic map.  
  
"Isn't there somewhere you should be?" Jedeite muttered as he smoothed his hair. "Someone you should be doing?"  
  
Esmeraude narrowed her eyes and fluidly rolled off the table. She walked slowly and purposely towards the blonde man who didn't look in her direction. She stopped when she was behind him and her hands hovered over his shoulders.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play around, Esmeraude," he said coolly. He didn't even flinch as she raked her nails down his back and left it in bloody ribbons. The skin closed quickly but it was still sore when she touch the healing wounds.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to be ignored," she purred softly in his ear, still standing behind him.  
  
"We're not ignoring you, we're following Kunzite's orders," Nephlite said firmly and he locked eyes with the green-haired woman. "We really don't have time for games."  
  
Esmeraude pouted, then straightened. "If you guys won't play with me, I suppose I shall have to amuse myself with the toy Kunzite just gave me." A sick smile spread slowly across her face as a feral gleam shone in her eyes. "Kunzite always picks blonde, blue-eyed women. I was really hoping for something new. At the very least, he should give them to me before he's broken them mentally. All they do is sob while I have fun. It's rather aggravating."  
  
Not bothering to turn around, Jedeite replied, "You like it anyways, Esmeraude. You like to screw anything and everyone, whether they're willing, unwilling, fighting, or compliant, as long as they are still alive." He paused. "Well, at least still warm."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "That girl died after I was done with her, not before," she snapped.  
  
"Careful, you don't want us to think that you actually had standards, do you?" Nephlite said dryly and looked away. "Please go and amuse yourself with this new toy."  
  
"But I find Jedeite much more amusing," she began to smile again as she lightly stroked the healing scratches. Jedeite closed his eyes briefly but continued to ignore her. Normally she went away when he didn't pay any attention to her. "I know there is something that I'll do to you that you can't resist."  
  
"Esmeraude," Nephlite warned.  
  
"I mean there has to be something," she continued and then leaned down to lick one of the scratches. "You have to want something, Jedeite, you're only a man. I don't see you filling your bed with dark haired girls. In fact, I see your bed rather empty. What happened? Did little Rei emasculate you?"  
  
Grabbing her by the throat, Jedeite growled, "It's none of your damn business who the hell is in my bed, Esmeraude. The only thing that you need to know is that you'll never be in it." Tossing her like a sack of potatoes, Jedeite began to glow, his aura an angry shade of red.  
  
As Esmeraude hit the floor, Kunzite walked in, his eyes widening at the scene. "Well, well, Esmeraude, do I sense a new theme? It seems as if every time I see you, you're being thrown around like trash. I wonder, is that a hint?"  
  
The green-haired woman glared at the general. Her voice was rough from the past and now recent abuse. "If you hadn't stopped me, general, I would teach that doctor-bitch that she shouldn't mess with the enforcer of Alpha. You'd never had a problem getting her into your bed ever again." She quickly departed after that remark, hoping to nurse her bruised ego with a good session of rape and torture.  
  
Making his way to the two other men, Kunzite pulled up a chair and sat down, the leather of his knee-high boots protesting just a bit. Jedeite turned to look at his superior, his aura fading. "Again, Kunzite?"  
  
Looking at the smaller man, Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, again, Jed?"  
  
Pulling up his own chair, Nephlite looked at the silver-haired general. "What he means is, you went back to Rose again, didn't you?"  
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow, "My my, a lot of gossip goes through this office, doesn't it."  
  
"So the answer is yes," Nephlite leaned back and shook his head but he didn't continue his thoughts.  
  
Jedeite chuckled quietly. "Something funny, Jed?" Kunzite asked idly. The blonde man slowly sat back down in his chair, wincing slightly as his back came in contact with the cold leather.  
  
"Esmeraude doesn't understand why you like Rose," he said simply. "I find it humorous that she understands so much about sex and rape but doesn't understand the allure of your favorite toy."  
  
"And yet you seem surprised that I took her again," Kunzite looked at the map as he talked. He seemed to be paying more attention to the task at hand then the conversation. It was like Rose was an afterthought. However, both men knew him better than that.  
  
"Not surprised. Disappointed," Jedeite corrected.  
  
"She's not Minako," Nephlite pointed out quietly. "She's not even blonde."  
  
"And she used to be our friend," Jedeite added. "She's not some stranger you can grab off the street. She's someone we knew, who knew us, from before the Change."  
  
Kunzite shrugged. "I know that she's not Minako, Neph. And what does it matter that she used to be a friend?"  
  
Nephlite sighed heavily and ran a hand through his wavy chestnut hair. "If you can't understand it, then we can't explain it." He paused, "What about Kalkia? You ignore her just as much as you force Rose. Wouldn't she be a better substitute? She'd last longer and you wouldn't be as irritable afterwards."  
  
Jedeite rolled his eyes, although the movement was unperceivable underneath his messy bangs. "Not every man wants to get their prick in Kalkia, Neph, just you."  
  
"I didn't say that." The brunette looked displeased with Jedeite's statement. "You know I don't want her like that.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know," Jedeite looked up. "Anyways, just because Kalkia was made for sex doesn't mean that every man wants her. Kunz chooses Rose because she reminds him of Minako every time she stands up to him. But she always eventually gives up, because he knows how to manipulate her. Kalkia, he ignores, because she'd be a willing partner and he doesn't want that." He sighed heavily, "We should just get rid of her anyway," he muttered.  
  
"We're not going to kill her just to make ourselves feel safer," Nephlite said as if this fight occurred often. "Kalkia has her uses other then just sex."  
  
"You've made your point, Neph, let's get back to the topic at hand."  
  
Nephlite shrugged, "Very well." He paused and went right back to the previous subject. Kunzite. "And he doesn't get that we don't agree with his choices because we all know Rose and don't like seeing him hurt her," Nephlite echoed. "But Kunzite will continue to ignore us and we'll continue to keep our mouths shut, like always."  
  
Kunzite grunted. With a sigh, Jedeite and Nephlite turned back to the map and picked the first argument back up.  
  
*Medical Facility, Alpha Laboratory, Alpha One*  
  
Zoicite picked up his dermal regenerator as soon as Kalkia entered his office with Rose in tow. "I'd figure you'd be stopping by, eventually. What did he do this time?" Rose laid down as gently as possible on the examination table.  
  
Irritated, Kalkia waved her arms around. "What didn't he do? You might want to start on her back, Zoicite."  
  
Carefully pulling the shirt from Rose's back, Zoicite hissed at the sight of the whip marks. "This is quite extensive damage. It's going to take me awhile."  
  
Crossing her arms, Kalkia leaned against a wall. "I've got time, Zoi."  
  
The lithe scientist shook his head and had Rose strip her shirt away. He unclasped her bra and began to work on the lash marks. Kalkia watched for a moment and then began to tap her foot irritably against the cold metal floor. Zoicite looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you had time."  
  
Kalkia blinked and then actually blushed. "Sorry. Didn't know I was doing that."  
  
Zoicite frowned and stopped with the dermal regenerator for a minute. "Did you take it this morning? It's been a week, hasn't it?"  
  
"I ran out two weeks ago," she wrinkled her nose. "I'm not exactly up to begging Kunzite to give you the next series of formulas. I'll be fine. You're not done with Rose yet." Every week, she had to play the good doctor in order for Kunzite to reward her with a formula capable of helping her to subdue the Urge. At the end of the week, the Urge adapted to the medicine and any old formula would lose its efficacy. If Kalkia wanted to keep the Urge in check, she had to get a new formula every week.  
  
"Kalkia, this is not wise."  
  
"I have Jonathon. I'll survive without the formulas."  
  
"He is only a man, a mortal one at that."  
  
"Don't pretend to care, Zoi. Just shut up and finish Rose's back."  
  
Zoicite glared at Kalkia. She merely raised one red eyebrow and gave him wide innocent eyes. He returned to his task, grumbling something about Antarctica and ungrateful redheads. Inwardly, Kalkia gave a huge sigh of relief. She didn't want Zoicite to suspect that she was doing alright even without Kunzite giving the next allotment.  
  
During a previous exchange between Rose and Kunzite, Rose had managed to break into Kunzite's mind and, for a lack of a better term, steal the latest formula, all without his knowledge. They were able to take some of the chemicals needed from those that they were using for Project Alpha and make her a small stash of the drug. Unfortunately, Rose had been a little preoccupied with survival this round and hadn't been able to steal the latest formula. The last batch was losing its ability to control the Urge and Kalkia was becoming more and more distractible, the Urge gaining and stronger and deeper hold. They had to get the new batch soon.  
  
Thought theft was one of Rose's abilities that she was hiding, just as Kalkia hid many of her own. They both knew that if Alpha found that they were more talented than Alpha thought, Alpha just might decide to force them to do more than they were already doing. Kalkia had the power of telekinesis as well as the ability to control a person's actions amongst her hidden repertoire. This would be a great asset to Alpha, allowing them to infiltrate the resistance, send someone that their members would not suspect, and kill their leaders. Esmeraude would be especially excited to have Kalkia at her side during an interrogation; she could cause more pain to a prisoner's body from the inside out than Esmeraude's more cruder methods.  
  
Rose was hiding one of her more powerful abilities: mental control. She could enter another person's mind, take what information she wanted, and leave them completely clueless, as she had done with Kunzite, or she could absorb their personality, killing them without touching their body, while causing them enormous fear and pain. It was a hideous way to perish and Rose shuddered at the memory, banishing it before she had to relive it. 'Not now.'  
  
Glancing at Rose, Kalkia broadcasted a thought to her friend. 'I don't know if Zoicite won't pick up that I'm hiding something with his own rudimentary mental powers. Are you sure that your mental shield will hold?'  
  
Even though Rose made no outward movement, Kalkia could feel her roll her mental eyes. 'Kalkia, you worry too much. That shield is like a solid wall; there is no way that Metallia herself could break it, despite her own great powers. Do you honestly think that Zoicite or any of those in the Inner Circle can if even Metallia couldn't?'  
  
Kalkia fought the urge to kick her friend. 'Cocky, aren't you?'  
  
Kalkia could feel Rose smile. 'You could say that. I know the strength of my own powers and I'm very cautious. I wouldn't gamble with using them, unless I was absolutely sure. So don't worry,' she replied before she broke the link.  
  
Zoicite finished with Rose's back and took a step away from the table. "Turn over, let's get a look at your chest."  
  
"No," said Rose, her voice slightly muffled, her cheeks pink. The man who she had known since childhood was telling her to turn over where he would get a good look at her bare chest. Not in this lifetime.  
  
"Oh, get off it, Rose. I'm a doctor for the love of Alpha. Most of the time, I don't even register the gender of my patient. Besides, you need me to treat the wounds. The last time you refused, you ended up back here, a fever spiking around 110 and delirious. I don't want you out of it when Project Alpha needs you in your best shape."  
  
Blushing even harder now, Rose slowly turned over, the muscles protesting the movement after taking such a punishment. Burns criss-crossed her stomach, some healing, some still too severe to get attention from her overtaxed repair system. Zoicite shook his head, irritated. "I'm going to have to tell Kunzite that he can't routinely damage one of my best doctors." He looked over at Kalkia. "You're built to take this kind of abuse." He let his suggestion hang in the air.  
  
"It's so nice that you all are still so worried about my precious health," Kalkia snapped. "I'm a redhead. Kunzite hates redheads. Besides, I like my sex life the way it is, thank you." She ran a hand through her hair and began to re-braid it so she had something to do. "Stick to fixing Rose, Zoi. It's what you're good at."  
  
The tall man muttered more about Antarctica under his breath. "After this, I'll talk to Kunzite about getting the formula. You're not doing me or my blood pressure any good when you're in this state."   
  
"I'm touched that you're pretending to care. Really. I am. Fix Rose."  
  
Zoicite rolled his eyes and there was silence for a moment longer. Kalkia looked down at the ground and suddenly a faint heat began to go through the room. It was barely noticeable and Rose's eyes widened, and not from the pain of healing. "Kal..." she whispered and Zoicite looked at the red head.  
  
"I knew it," he muttered and pulled away from the table. "Rose, cover yourself and get off the table." The male doctor was good at playing the political games when it came to things like this. He went over to a communicator terminal. "Kunzite, I need you in my office now."  
  
Rose paled slightly and got off the table. She quickly dressed and went to stand in a corner. Kalkia was glaring at both of them. "If you think that I'm going to--"  
  
The light brown haired man's eyes darkened and he looked at her coldly. "Get on the table, Kalkia. We're going to fix this now. I am tired of paying for your stubbornness. I am tired of it affecting my work."  
  
"I am not--"  
  
"You're not being given a choice. Get. On. The. Table." A small breeze filled the room before Kunzite materialized on the teleportation pad in the room. Teleportation was the fastest way to travel, taking mere seconds to go from one place to any other place on the globe. Alpha could instantly move entire armies from one disturbance to another, if needed.   
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow at the unhappy Kalkia sitting on the table. "You pulled me away from an important meeting because of her?"  
  
Zoicite glared, "It's interfering with everything, Kunzite. I need the formula now."  
  
Kalkia didn't look at the silver-haired general. No, she kept her gaze firmly on the ground. Kunzite walked closer to her and she suddenly locked eyes with him. Her green eyes contained threads of silver that were glowing slightly. "I suggest you stay away," she managed to say, quietly.  
  
He chuckled, "This is rich. How long as it been since you've come this close to losing control?" He paused, thinking about the matter. "Come to think about it, you haven't had the drug in what, two weeks?"  
  
"Something like." Kalkia closed her eyes and let out a mental scream directed only at Rose. 'Why is it that you want to avoid him and I can do nothing but want him?'  
  
A rush of mental disgust came through the link. 'All I can say is, tastes differ.' She looked at the general who was still looking at Kalkia with confusion. 'In our case, it happens to differ greatly.'  
  
Kunzite placed a finger underneath Kalkia's chin, turning her face to his own. "How the hell did you manage to last this long without losing control?" His eyes narrowed, suspicious. She simply should not have been able to last two weeks without losing control a lot earlier.  
  
Instantly, Rose began to open her powers, her eyes taking a solid dark purple, nearly black, hue, appearing like empty holes in place of eyes. She placed a subtle suggestion in the mind of Kunzite and Zoicite while giving Kalkia an answer to give to the men.  
  
Pulling away from any contact, Kalkia glared at the general. "With all the recent preparations and shit going on with Alpha, I just wasn't able to get an adrenaline rush necessary for activation. So I haven't needed your 'help' prior to today."  
  
Nodding, Kunzite walked away from the table and turned toward Zoicite. Luckily, both men were preoccupied with preparing the formula that neither noticed Rose's strange purple-black pupil-less eyes return to their normal state. Nor did they notice Kalkia's body sag with relief.  
  
Several minutes later, Kunzite came back with a syringe. It was filled with a pale blue liquid and he reached out to grab Kalkia's wrist. She pulled away, "Do you really want to have the Urge raged through you, Kunzy?" she reached for the needle.  
  
He grabbed her wrist almost painfully. "You force it through me and I'll lock you up in a room by yourself so fast you won't have time to blink. Give me your arm."  
  
"I see you're not threatening to kill me anymore."   
  
"That can change."  
  
"It won't be any time soon."  
  
"Give me your arm, Kalkia."  
  
Kalkia clenched her jaw and gave it to him. He injected her harshly and slowly depressed the injection wand through her. She was going to have a bruise there later. The silver in her eyes began to fade away and her breathing sped up. She closed her eyes and laid down on the table as a series of convulsions went through her.  
  
Kunzite watched impassively and handed the needle back to Zoicite. Kalkia finally calmed down enough to open her eyes and look at him. "You son of a bitch," she hissed.  
  
He chuckled, "It will last twenty-four hours. When it runs out, you will report to me and I will deliver the next dose. I'm tired of your defiance in this."  
  
He looked over at Rose for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Why is she here?"  
  
"Making sure I didn't fuck Jon in the middle of the practice room," Kalkia said quickly. Kunzite would not be pleased if he knew that Rose had refused treatment until now.  
  
Kunzite rolled his eyes. "We have what we believe to be the first target of Omega. You and Alpha will be briefed tomorrow morning."  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
"Just you and Alpha, Kalkia." Kunzite turned to go. "Rose will remain here." He walked over to Rose, glancing the bruises up and down her face. "You know, you really should be in bed," he said softly.  
  
Zoicite and Kalkia shot Kunzite surprised looks. The highest general of Alpha, the perpetrator of vast atrocities, was actually sounding...almost sorry for pain he had caused.  
  
But Rose wasn't at all surprised. Kunzite did have his moments when his old self came through, the caring friend she had once known. Of course, it was very rare, but they did show up now and again. That's what made it so hard to hate him completely. "I have work to do, General, you know that."  
  
Studying her with his pale green eyes, Kunzite looked very serious. Rose just stood there, meeting his look. After awhile, he nodded and stepped back onto the pad. With a whoosh of energy, he dematerialized.  
  
Kalkia slowly got off the table. She went over to Zoicite and slapped him hard across the face. "I. Hate. You." She went to the other side of the room and slid to the floor. "Finish up with Rose and then we're leaving."  
  
Zoicite looked stunned for a moment as a bright red welt appeared on his cheek. "I could have you killed for that," he said as he helped Rose back onto the table.  
  
"Perhaps," Kalkia didn't even look at him. For a moment it looked as if she might cry. She didn't. Kalkia didn't even cry in front of Jonathon, let alone Rose and Zoicite. Not after what had happened. "Death is only the beginning," she whispered as she hugged her knees. "Besides, Nephlite won't let you kill me. He still has too many morals when it comes to me."  
  
Rose looked at her friend sadly and knew exactly what her friend was reliving. Kalkia was sixteen when she had been taken for the experiment. She was incredibly young and tenderhearted, not the abrasive woman she was now. Kalkia hadn't been naive. No, she had never been that, but she had been foolish.  
  
She had thought that the four young men who had schooled with her were like her brothers. They were her closest friends, along with Rose, and she spent every moment out of her lessons with them. She always told them her innermost feelings, how she disagreed with Alpha and how she hated what they were doing.  
  
But then their tight-knit group was pulled apart. The four men, Kalkia's heart-brothers, pledged their allegiance to Metallia. They were now a part of the Inner Circle. Metallia had told them about Project Alpha, how she wanted the best and brightest. And that would include Kalkia. So, as the first demonstration of their loyalty, they had to get Kalkia into the service of Alpha.  
  
Brothers should never have allowed it to happen. But they did. Nephrite had told her that it was just a routine health inspection and she had believed him.  
  
She had believed him all the way up until the point he injected her with the anesthesia.  
  
When she had woken up, she was in a dark room filled with images, some too horrifying for her to comprehend. All of the images had been sexual in nature but not all of them grotesque. No, there were scenes depicting gentleness and the softer side of sex as well as the forceful side.  
  
Then came the first man and all her control was lost. She didn't even realize what she had been doing until the lights had come on and she was brought out.  
  
She never knew how long she had been spent isolated. She always prayed that her brothers would come and tell her it was alright. She always thought that they were doing something to save her.  
  
She saw Jedeite first and went to hug him, seeking comfort and reassurance. He pushed her away and pleaded other business.  
  
Kunzite just looked at her coldly and said to get out of his sight.  
  
Zoicite told her that she needed a drugs to control it. He hadn't even looked into her eyes.  
  
Nephlite had backhanded her and said that she was a thing, a monster, disgusting. He said he never wanted to look at her again.  
  
That was the last night she cried.  
  
Fighting back tears, Rose wrapped her mental arms around Kalkia, trying to offer her friend as much comfort as possible. Rose always wanted to remove Kalkia's memory of the event, take away the hurt, but even her mental powers could not erase the damage. It was just too extensive. Kalkia had felt betrayed, by the very people she had thought were going to protect her. After that, Kalkia changed, lost her softness, her heart. She no longer argued against Alpha but instead accepted all their rules, her soul empty.  
  
After they had altered Kalkia, the generals had been racked with guilt, despite the ruthlessness that Metallia had brought out with the genetic alteration. She had been a sister to them and they loved her. Nephlite had even been close to stopping it and getting her out. He didn't, however, and let them continue with the experiment.  
  
But forcing her to become a slave to the Urge, to force her into the service of that which she hated, hurt them. So they made themselves think of Kalkia as below regard, no longer the person they once knew. They convinced themselves so well of this fact that they no longer thought of her as human, just a tool for the cause. Most of the time, they could ignore her. The other three were all for killing her, now that her usefulness was over. But Nephlite, the person Kalkia had been closest to, had vetoed the idea. He had suggested that she might still be useful, just in case something happened to Alpha and they needed to make a new one. In reality, however, Rose knew that Nephlite still felt terribly about the whole thing, that he wanted to erase what he had done.  
  
But Kalkia didn't believe Rose. If Rose tried to bring it up, she just shook her head and said that she didn't care. But she did; deep down inside, something in Kalkia was still hurting, even if she lied to herself and convinced herself otherwise. It was harder for Kalkia to heal after the trauma, because coupled with the hurt was the guilt. Rose had confronted Kunzite when Kalkia had returned to her quarters after the experiment. She didn't understand why they would do  
something like this to their friend. That was when Kunzite raped her. She always blamed herself even though Rose had tried to convince her otherwise. The only thing Rose could do was offer as much comfort as Kalkia would be willing to take.  
  
Kalkia whispered something very soft and Zoicite looked at her sharply. He had missed the words but he knew that Rose had heard them.  
  
"Stay out of my head. Rose, just stay out."  
  
*Alpha Headquarters, Alpha Prime*  
  
Endymion felt an odd tickle in his insides as he re-materialized in the headquarters of Alpha. Kalkia stood by his  
side, her face neutral. Of course, this wasn't the first time that she had been teleported. But it was Endymion's first time and it was a very novel experience. He couldn't help feeling curious about all the new things that he was learning. Of course, today, he was going to meet the four generals, members of the Inner Circle of Alpha. They were the most powerful people on the planet, except for Metallia herself. They instilled fear and hatred in even Kalkia, the most non-emotional person he had met thus far.   
  
"Come on, Endymion," Kalkia said as she began walking away. They headed towards the meeting room in silence. Endymion peered into her mind as unobtrusively as possible. Kalkia had no idea, since Endymion had learned to mask his entrances from his link with Rose. He could sense the calm surface of her thoughts, knowing that she regarded this as a normal thing for her to be doing. But underneath, deep in her psyche, he could sense something, a sense of dread, of fear. But it was so deep that he doubted that Kalkia herself was aware of its presence.  
  
"When you meet the generals, make sure to stay quiet. I'll do all the talking. Only speak when they ask you a question. They don't trust you and will try to hurt you if you attract their anger." Kalkia rounded the corner, her steps completely business-like. "Rose wanted me to take care of you, but I'm not going to get myself into the line of fire if you screw up, understand?"  
  
Endymion gently touched her elbow and she paused, "I won't mess up," he said firmly. She looked at him and nodded curtly.  
  
"Good. I'd hate to have to make another one. You're too goddamn beautiful to waste." She continued down the hall and then paused. She looked as if she was about to say something but stopped and shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry," he said quickly. "I know that you like to be a bitch."  
  
She actually laughed and hit the acceptance button on the side of the door. The doors opened and they walked in. Sitting at a long table were the four generals, decked in semi-formal dress uniforms. Kalkia had dressed up slightly for the occasion as well, but her uniform had an abnormally long slit in the thigh. Endymion knew, just from what he had learned from Rose's mind, that Kayla liked to tease these four men.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Kunzite leaned back in his chair. "Has he fulfilled all the requirements?"  
  
"Yes. He excelled beyond our wildest expectations."  
  
"In everything?" Jedeite raised a blonde eyebrow and Kalkia turned to him. Slowly she smiled and tilted her head to one side coyly.  
  
"I don't kiss and tell, Jedeite, you know that."  
  
Nephrite shot his old friend a look before looking back at Kalkia. The blonde man narrowed his eyes angrily. "How dare you imply--"  
  
"I implied nothing. It's not my fault you're frustrated." Kalkia looked back at Kunzite, "We're here for a briefing, not to see who can insult who the quickest."  
  
"Afraid you'll lose?" Kunzite asked idly.  
  
"Afraid I'll win?" she countered. At this point she was very pleased with Endymion. He hadn't said anything yet and she was enjoying herself. Kalkia took a small step towards Kunzite and leaned over the table. "Afraid I'll top you?"  
  
Kunzite's eyes narrowed. Grabbing her right hand, he bared her wrist. He squeezed it lightly and instantly, Kalkia's body responded. She could feel the now familiar heat rush through her body and she gasped. Instantly, every man in the room knew that Kalkia was willing. Kunzite slid a hand down her side, watching as she shuddered with pleasure. "Never forget who's in charge, Dr. Skye. No one tops me," he said as he grasped her breast with his free hand, squeezing it painfully. She whimpered and pressed closer, but Kunzite shoved her away, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Kalkia stayed exactly where she was. She didn't move. "Good enough to touch but not good enough to fuck?" she said in a slightly breathy tone. He hadn't turned it off and she didn't feel like doing it herself. Nephrite almost stood up and protested, but Jedeite held him back. They both knew that Kalkia never knew when to stop with Kunzite, and they both knew that someday it would get her killed.  
  
"Dr. Skye--"  
  
"Kalkia," she interrupted, "You called me by my name once, you can do it again," her eyes began to glow with the silver threads. "Now either you will turn this off or I will roll it through you and you'll spoil your clothes."  
  
Kunzite didn't move, he just watched her. "Turn it off, Kalkia."   
  
She clenched her jaw and held out her left wrist. "Do it for me. You know you want to."  
  
"Kalkia, just turn it off," Nephrite said urgently. Even he was starting to get uncomfortable. The man was practically her brother, once upon a time. Brothers don't get hard off of their sisters. "You're not going to win anything by this show."  
  
"Kunzite knows what I want." Her long auburn hair fell to one side, baring the flesh of her neck. "I know what he wants."  
  
"We have a mission, Dr. Skye," Zoicite interrupted her but she kept her eyes locked on Kunzite.  
  
Kunzite reached out to take her wrist and held his hand over it for a moment. "Go ahead. I'm just a dog right? The best bitch around. An animal. Would that make you into bestiality if you touched me?"  
  
His aura flared up and Kunzite savagely crushed Kalkia's wrist. She made no expression, even as his power broke bones. She merely looked at him, challenging him. His power lashed out, crashing into her body, sending her to smash into the wall. He strode up to her fallen form and barely resisted the urge to finish the job. After a moment, Kalkia looked up at him, not bothering to wipe the blood that dripped down her face. She stood, painfully, to meet Kunzite's gaze.  
  
"Don't assume you know anything about me, doctor. All you know are your urges, your lust. Fucking is what you do best and don't think for a second that any of us have forgotten that. If you continue to push us, you'll be terminated." Having said that, Kunzite lashed out again with his power before cooling his aura. He pushed his fingers against the gash he had made in her side, enjoying that she finally showed a sign of pain in her face. "You are only a tool. Something easily discarded. Never forget that."  
  
"Kunzite." This time Nephrite did stand and meet his General's eyes. "Leave her alone. You're wasting too much energy disciplining her. You're giving her exactly what she wants."  
  
Kalkia didn't say anything. She did wince when he touched her side again, but there was a small smile on her face. Endymion politely coughed. "Perhaps we should continue with the briefing now that blood has been spilt?"  
  
Kunzite looked at the dark haired man and remembered that he still had a duty to fulfill. Not sparing a glance at Kalkia, he strode back to his seat and waved a bloody glove in Zoicite's direction. "Zoi, start the presentation."  
  
Nodding, Zoicite activated the holographic monitor on the table. "This, Project Alpha, is a topological map of Alpha Three Enclave. There will be a public showing of various Alpha artifacts. This will include a showing of the fabled Crimson Flame, one of the seven artifacts of legend. The old prophetess mentioned the seven artifacts, saying that they would bring about Omega. The resistance will need to gain possession of all seven before they can do anything. Alpha has all of them, scattered around Earth, hidden in high security areas. We of the Inner Circle decided that we needed to flush out the rebels and in order to do that, we had to present them with a tasty enough target. This is Crimson Flame," Zoicite hit a button, changing the image, "and it will be presented at a black tie function at the museum in the enclave. You, the head doctors, and some of our forces will be there, to capture any and all resistance members. They are not to gain possession of the Crimson Flame."  
  
Endymion nodded and studied the readouts for a brief instant. "If all of you show up to the party then it's going to make them realize that something isn't right," he pointed out.  
  
"That's why it will be Kalkia, you, Rose and Jedeite at the party," Nephrite said in his quiet and calm voice.  
  
"Why Jedeite?" Kalkia looked at the blonde with a faint look of surprise.  
  
"Why, to watch our dear little Rose," Jedeite said with a grin.  
  
"Of course," Kalkia said with a hint of sarcasm. "How foolish of me not to realize this."  
  
"How foolish indeed," Kunzite murmured. Nephrite put a hand on his shoulder, willing him not to bait Kalkia anymore. Guilt ate at him for letting her be pushed around but he shoved it back. He had to remind himself several times that she was just an animal seeking after her own pleasure. Animals didn't have feelings and you didn't feel sorry for them.  
  
'Really?' Nephlite jerked in surprise, the mental voice of Rose surprising him. None of the other occupants made any indication that they noticed, all paying attention to Zoicite's presentation. Only Endymion felt his friend's connection with Nephlite and smiled secretly.  
  
'Rose? Why are you contacting me?' Nephlite was confused. Rose usually didn't try to contact any of them mentally, knowing that she was too hurt by their betrayal to interact with them other than what was required.  
  
She sighed. 'Oh Nephlite, Kalkia isn't like that and you know it. She feels just like I do. Why don't you make Kunzite stop hurting her?'  
  
Glancing sideways at his superior, Nephlite gave a mental snort. 'You try reasoning with him, Ro. It's next to impossible, especially when Kalkia is deliberately baiting him.' Her frown was very evident over their link. 'Stop trying to make me feel badly for Skye, Ro. It won't work.' He broke their link, getting the faint aftertaste of her disappointment. Blocking his mind, he turned back to the briefing.  
  
Endymion had heard the murmur of the brief exchange and then looked over to see that Kalkia's face was devoid of any expression as she listened. Every once in a while she would look over at Kunzite and then back at the presentation. Endymion did not have to concentrate on it the way that normal people would have, or the way that Kalkia had to. He was able to pay attention to other things as well.  
  
He saw Nephlite look at her for an instant and he suddenly wanted to scream. All of the men in this room cared for the girls they allowed to be hurt time and time again. Because of what Rose had done to him, he felt offended by it. He felt offended that Kalkia even wanted Kunzite, wanted him to her hurt her, wanted a reaction. He felt even more anger when he realized that a part of her--   
  
A mental barrier slammed into him. 'I don't even like Rose in my head. You, stay the hell out.'  
  
'This is wrong.'  
  
'It's life. Accept it and move on. Pay attention to the lecture. You're not supposed to worry about right or wrong. Let me create some entertainment and everyone will be happy. Besides, once this is over, I'll be dead and no one will mourn me except for my lover. Stay. Out.' She built another mental wall over her thoughts, effectively shutting Endymion out.  
  
Frowning, Endymion weighed his options. He could easily tear away that mental wall and force Kalkia to continue the conversation. But that would be an intrusion and he could feel Rose in the back of his mind already frowning at him. Of course, he could secretly, just as Rose could, tamper with her mind and change her thinking, forcefully.  
  
'But that's wrong, Endymion.'  
  
'Doctor, she wants to die. Does that not bother you?'  
  
He could feel her sorrow. 'Of course it does, Endy. I love Kalkia like a sister and I would feel her loss tremendously. But I can understand her pain and her desire for it all to end. I completely agree with her. So who am I to stop her?'  
  
'I wonder why do you not do more. You can easily alter the minds of everyone in Alpha, making them change their ways.'  
  
Rose replied, 'I can't do that, Endymion. It would work so long as I kept my control over them. Forcing them would not be a solution, just as it isn't a solution for either Kalkia or myself in regard to death.' He could feel her grow tired, a side-effect of her rapid healing. 'Leave Kalkia alone, Endy. Please.' He could feel her close the link. He sighed. She was one of the few that he could not defeat in a game of mental war. So he did as he was told and tuned back to the mission briefing.  
  
"This is one of the lesser artifacts," Zoicite was finishing, "It will bring them the least amount of Power which is why we're using it. We will have guards stationed of course but if Omega is there, we want her killed. Stopping her is the only next acceptable solution."  
  
"Do we know what she looks like yet?" Kalkia asked calmly.  
  
"No," Nephrite said when no one looked ready to answer her.  
  
She made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and snort. "Good thing that Endy comes prepared," she muttered.  
  
Ignoring her, Kunzite stood, looking at Alpha. "Your priority is clear. Destruction of Omega at all costs. Be prepared to leave in six hours. Dismissed."  
  
Nodding, Kalkia moved towards the exit, her side still bleeding, although not as profusely as before. However, Endymion did not join her, a frown on his face.  
  
"You have a question, Alpha," asked Jedeite. He was curious about this odd creature.  
  
"At all costs. Is anyone expendable?" He looked at the four generals, pausing just briefly on Kunzite.  
  
Jedeite looked surprised then looked to Kunzite. The others followed suit. Raising a flaxen brow, Kunzite replied, "Everyone, even yourself, Alpha. Our goal is the destruction of Omega and we'll do anything to make that happen."  
  
Endymion nodded. "Just wanted to be clear." He headed toward the door and exited, leaving Kalkia to follow his footsteps in confusion at his strange behavior.  
  
* * *  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Kayla Chavi: Allo all! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and forgive the massive delays in getting it out. It seems that college professors have no sense of what is really important. I mean, they wanted us to take these stupid finals and not write. I know, I know...how dare they even suggest that, yet they did. I hope you liked!  
  
Rose Society: Ne ne, new website! Thanks Bejjies-itoko-sama, Ekat, and piepie! You guys are awesome! Make sure to change any bookmarks, etc. Sorry again about the long wait 


	4. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Sephiroth is appearing without the permission of Square  
Soft or whatever company it is that owns him. We're just borrowing him  
and the characters of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. They will be  
returned to their appropriate owners, unharmed. =D At least, we hope  
so. *turns to see Kayla running off with Sephiroth* KAY-CHAN YOU  
CAN'T KEEP HIM! *runs after Kayla*  
  
Alpha's Omega  
Chapter Three  
By: Kayla Chavi and The Rose Society  
Rating: R  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
http://www.wishing-blue.net/kii/  
  
*Alpha Three Enclave*  
  
Rose sat back on the comfortable seats of the vehicle, her  
hands nervously tugging at the rather uncomfortable dress. Most of  
her wounds had healed, which left her skin once again flawless.  
It contrasted nicely with the deep wine-red of her dress. Kalkia had  
chosen it for her. It had a high collar that covered the one bruise  
that had not yet fully healed. If it hadn't been for that bruise,  
Kalkia would have forced her into something even more revealing. The  
dress was tight across her chest with artful black buttons that went  
down at an angle. It had been done in an ancient style from Alpha  
Ten, the area formerly called China, so the fabric was silk with  
black silk embroidery. The skirt was long, going to her ankles, but  
had two long slits on either side. Kalkia had pushed for slits to the  
hips, but Rose was not that daring. No, she insisted that her slits  
only went to her mid-thighs. The difference was minute, but it helped  
to soothe her mind to know that there was at least a difference.  
  
Even then, she felt naked and kept fiddling with the collar.  
She looked across at Kalkia, who was relaxed and calm. Then again,  
Kalkia had a wonderful body and nothing to be worried about. She  
could stand in the middle of a room full of people, naked, and be  
calm. Rose, on the other hand, didn't even like her uniform at times.  
  
"Oh stop that," Kalkia snapped. She pulled Rose's hand away  
from her collar. "You have a wonderful body and you should show it  
more often. That dress looks great and you know it."  
  
"But--" Rose began to protest.  
  
Jedeite wriggled his eyebrows and grinned. "She's right,  
Rosebud. You look fine so stop messing with the dress." He looked at  
both the women and tugged at the lapels of his tuxedo. Some fashions  
never died, even after hundreds of years. "I'm going to be the envy  
of every man at the occasion, with two luscious women on my arms," he  
said, mockingly.  
  
Kalkia raised an eyebrow and jabbed her elbow roughly into  
his ribs. She was sitting next to him and wasn't pleased with his  
statement. "Correction, Jed," she said coolly. "You'll have one girl.  
Rose is your escort for the evening, you're here to watch her,  
remember?" Her eyes became almost silver-fire as her anger grew. She  
knew that he didn't want to touch her in the least, so she was going  
to punish him for reminding her. "Endymion will be with me until I  
find another date. If we cluster then it's easier to kill us. They  
don't know what Endymion is, but there are sure a hell of a lot of  
people that want to kill you."  
  
"And you," Jedite pointed out.  
  
Kalkia laughed, "No one wants to kill me, Jed. Just screw me."  
  
The blonde clenched his jaw and looked over at Rose. He  
ignored Kalkia's barb. "Remember, Rosebud. Don't do anything stupid  
tonight. I'd hate to get you in trouble."  
  
Rose just gave him a wide-eyed surprised look and he  
chuckled. Endymion sat there looking more nervous about the tuxedo  
then the mission. He kept fussing with his bow tie. Kalkia saw and  
shook her head. She quickly moved and helped him get it straight. The  
action was almost sisterly.  
  
Jedeite raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I can do things  
without sex you know," she whispered when she felt his eyes on her.  
  
Her dress was an extremely dark green that looked almost  
black. It shimmered with silver highlights when she moved and made  
her already pale skin even more translucent. The dress itself was  
strapless and very low cut. It had a medieval type bodice in black  
leather that purposely drew attention to her cleavage. The skirt of  
the dress was floor-length, slit on both sides. The slits went all  
the way up her legs, past her hips and to the bodice. It was obvious  
that her underwear was either non-existent or very high cut and a  
thong. Kalkia didn't play games when it came to her wardrobe. Around  
her throat was a beautiful yet simple obsidian pendant in the shape  
of a dragon. Her hair was in such an elaborate fashion, that when  
Endymion looked at her he had to remember that all that hair was  
hers. There were so many twists and braids that he got lost looking  
for where one began and the next ended.  
  
He looked at her for a long moment and then kissed her hand  
like a gentlemen would. "Would Jon hurt me if I asked where your  
weapons were?" he teased and she laughed quietly, glad to end the  
almost self-pitying atmosphere of earlier.  
  
"Jon's not here," Kalkia pointed out with a smile. Her eyes  
were bright and almost shining. She was excited to be doing something  
other than scientific work.  
  
"Then I can ask?" he gave her a smile that could have past  
for heartmelting. He and Jon had been working hard on his flirting  
skills.  
  
"Go ahead," Kalkia leaned back in the seat. The entire effect  
of just sitting there, dressed as she was, made her seem dangerous.  
Jedeite caught himself staring for a moment but looked away sharply.  
  
"Kalkia doesn't need weapons," he muttered.  
  
"Can I guess?" Endymion asked instead and lifted an eyebrow.  
He then delicately looked her over. He found three knives and a small  
rod that he knew elongated into a staff that had the ability to cut  
off limbs. Even Kunzite was nervous when she had the staff with her.  
"Three knives, a gun, and your staff."  
  
Kalkia smiled, "Good boy," she teased. "I'll have to tell Jon  
what a good job he did teaching you." She then looked smug, "But you  
missed the gun in my hair."  
  
Rose laughed at the stunned expression on Endymion's face. He  
turned his blue eyes to her, regarding her quietly. Sobering, Rose  
cut him off from her mind, not wanting to give him any sort of hint.  
He looked at her long hair. Her top layer of hair was pulled back into  
a ponytail, the long strands curled into old fashioned spring curls. A  
few tendrils were left free and framed her face. The rest of her  
midnight tresses lay against her back, straight and free, unusual for  
her. He knew that Rose hated having her hair loose, ever since what  
had happened.  
  
"No, nothing in your hair, I believe." Rose nodded and  
Endymion continued on his weapons search. "You have a spine sheath  
with a sword and a gun strapped to each of your thighs. I think you  
have two knives as well, strapped to your shins." Nodding, Rose smiled  
at Endymion, pleased.  
  
Kalkia smiled and idly played with the dragon at her throat.  
Endymion watched her for a moment. "I have to know, where's the  
staff?" he asked.  
  
"You guessed!"  
  
"You always have it with you," he pointed out. Kalkia laughed  
and shook her head but she didn't answer him.  
  
"If we're done with all the games, I believe we're here,"  
Jedeite said, annoyed. The door to the vehicle opened and he and  
Endymion got out. The blonde general helped Rose out of the car but  
ignored Kalkia. However, Endymion anticipated this and waited  
politely to help her out.  
  
The night air was cool and clear for they were near one of the  
upper levels of the enclave. Kalkia shivered slightly and Endymion  
looked surprised. "I'm always cold," she whispered a little  
sorrowfully. Jedeite led them into the museum with Rose on his arm.  
The two got through security easily but the guard stopped Kalkia.  
  
"You can't bring your gun in here. Only Military is allowed."  
  
Kalkia raised an eyebrow. Endymion released her arm easily and  
let her walk up to the guard. Rose stood, just inside the entrance,  
looking at Jedeite in confusion. Jedeite obviously wasn't going to  
help the redhead. "Are you telling me, you have the balls to not let  
me in?" she asked softly. The guard swallowed nervously and nodded  
slowly. "Very well."  
  
"Don't kill the guard," Jedeite warned. "He's just doing his  
job."  
  
"So am I," Kalkia lifted her leg up and rested it against a  
nearby chair. Her slits allowed the dress to fall away from her leg as  
she did so. She began to unstrap something that had remained hidden  
along her inner thigh.   
  
The guard's eyes were locked nervously to her leg as she  
removed the holster almost painfully slow. She handed him the holster  
and he took it with another swallow. He was about to put it away when  
Kalkia put a knife to his throat.  
  
"Who gave you those orders?" she asked softly.  
  
"G-general K-Kunzite," he stuttered.  
  
"What were his orders?"  
  
"Not to let you bring a gun into the party." The man was  
sweating now.  
  
"Me specifically?"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"I see." She pushed him back and let him fall to the ground.  
"Jedeite, I'm going to leave. Have fun with tonight's escapades  
without me," she said simply.  
  
"You'll stay."  
  
"Then I get my gun. I'm not going to play shitty games with  
Kunzite tonight."  
  
"You don't need your gun for tonight."  
  
"That's not the point. I feel naked without one. Even I am  
never naked in a room full of people." She looked at him coldly. She  
was clearly pissed.  
  
Jedeite slowly nodded. Endymion took Kalkia's arm again and  
they walked in. It amazed him that Alpha was able to function with all  
the petty games that the Inner Circle played. He knew that they  
probably weren't as bad with other people, and that Alpha was the  
entire world and it was not as intimate as it was here. Still, he was  
amazed.  
  
Rose placed a hand on Kalkia's arm, but the woman just  
shrugged it off. Shaking her head, Rose knew that Kalkia would  
continue to be upset for a while and it would be better if she did not  
bother her at the moment. She tossed an annoyed look at Jedeite,  
knowing that they had done this on purpose, to hurt Kalkia all the  
more. But the general next to her merely shrugged and led Rose into  
the ballroom.  
  
'Why, Jed? Why do you guys continue to be so mean to her?'  
  
'Because, Rosebud.' Jedeite could feel Rose's irritation  
through their link. But he wasn't at all sorry. Kalkia deserved it;  
she was pushing them too far lately. Even tonight, she had  
deliberately picked a dress for Rose that would remind Jedeite of  
painful memories.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, I--'  
  
He cut her off. 'Don't worry about it, Rosebud. I'm not mad at  
you.' He closed the link after sending her a wave of reassurance. He  
wasn't mad at her, but he was mad at Kalkia. She knew that Rose  
reminded him too much of Rei and that picking a dress in that color  
that he had always loved to see Rei in...it was too much.  
  
Rose shrank on his arm, clearly unhappy. Kalkia was still  
stinging from being stopped at the door and Jedeite was sad and hurt  
because she reminded him of Rei. Both of her friends were unhappy and  
that made her unhappy.  
  
With Rose unhappy, Endymion was starting to get annoyed once  
more. "Smile," Kalkia whispered softly as they were led to the main  
ballroom where the showing was being held. "It could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The guard could be dead," she pointed out.  
  
Endymion smiled in amusement. The doormen, seeing the party  
approach, opened the door to the ballroom. Instantly, light engulfed  
the four, and the light sound of stringed instruments filled the air.  
Beside him, Endymion could hear Rose gasp.  
  
Jedeite grinned. "Pleased, Rosebud?"  
  
She nodded, her violet eyes shining with joy. Glancing at  
Kalkia, she shared her excitement through their mental link. It was  
impossible for Kalkia not to smile at her friend's innocent antics.  
Despite everything, Rose still seemed so childlike sometimes. Kalkia  
knew that the world was a horrid place. Rose did too, but sometimes  
she forgot and that made Kalkia feel an odd urge to protect her.  
  
Endymion took in the new sight. There were couples on the  
ballroom floor, men and women, twirling in an amalgamation of colors  
and cloth. To the side were long tables, with heaps of food upon them.  
Bright golden light shone, a delightful change from the drab lighting  
in the Alpha complexes. Waiters and waitresses flittered from here to  
there, carrying trays of appetizers. Through the huge glass wall, he  
could see stars twinkling in the night sky. That was an illusion, of  
course. The true sky was too polluted, even now, to let much starlight  
in. But it was a wonderful illusion, nonetheless.  
  
Jedeite made his way to a circular table covered with a white  
table cloth, Rose still on his arm. Kalkia and Endymion joined them  
and all four sat down.  
  
Endymion glanced at the general. "Why are we sitting here? I  
thought that we were supposed to look for Omega."  
  
Frowning, Jedeite looked at the dark-haired man. "Alpha, most  
likely the rebels won't try anything until Crimson Flame is finally  
brought out. If we mill around now, we'll only look suspicious. The  
goal is to blend in until the unveiling."  
  
Suddenly, a tall, silver-haired man stepped up to their table.  
"Excuse me," his voice deep, "but I wish to ask the beautiful lady  
to a dance." His aquamarine eyes glittered with an inner light as they  
gazed at Kalkia.  
  
Kalkia lit up instantly and her entire demeanor changed as she  
looked at this man. "General Sephiroth," she murmured quietly, "It's  
been a long time."  
  
"That it has, Kaya." The man she had called Sephiroth smiled  
and held out his hand to her. This confused Endymion, for the only  
other man that ever called Kalkia by that name was Jonathon. There was  
something here that he obviously didn't know. He looked at Rose who  
had a mixture of horror and happiness on her face.  
  
'Who's he?'  
  
'Better to ask who he isn't.' Rose whispered in his mind as  
Sephiroth pulled Kalkia to her feet. The two seemed lost in their own  
little world for the moment. Jedeite made a sound of disgust but  
didn't say anything as the two walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
'That's not very forth coming, Rose.'  
  
She gave a mental sigh. 'Kalkia didn't want to be a scientist.  
She wanted to be a Warrior even when we were children. She loved to  
fight. She and Sephiroth met while she was in physical training. They  
were always attracted to each other and he was her first...well...'  
Her voice gave the impression of blushing. 'He was her first intimate  
experience before she got the Urge. They were even genetically paired  
to produce children.'  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Better to ask what didn't. Jon doesn't like Sephiroth all  
that much.'  
  
'I wonder why?' Endymion said dryly and then looked to where  
the two were dancing. Somehow they made their waltz wild, passionate,  
and sensual rather then the standard waltz of the other couples.  
Jedeite was watching them as well and he was frowning.  
  
"I thought that Kalkia was told not to have contact with him  
anymore." He looked at Rose for the answer.  
  
She shrugged and tilted her head in contemplation. "You want  
to go up to them and tell them that they need to separate?"  
  
Jedeite glanced back at the couple and frowned. "You know, the  
other generals won't be pleased."  
  
Grabbing his arm, Rose forced Jedeite to look at her. She put  
all her feelings into her eyes, letting him see that she was pleading.  
"Please, Jed, will you just let this go in secret? They don't need to  
know, none of them do. Kalkia is loyal to Alpha, just as Sephiroth is.  
He won't pull her away from the project. Besides, Kal has Jon. She  
won't leave him for anything, not even Sephiroth. It's harmless, Jed.  
Please, just let her have a night of happiness." Her eyes were covered  
in a film of tears, threatening to spill over.  
  
Jedeite looked at Rose, then at Kalkia and Sephiroth, then  
back to Rose. Sighing, he cupped her cheek. "Very well, Rosebud. For  
you, I'll keep this secret." He stood. "I'm going to get something to  
eat. Go dance, you two. We need to seem like we're having a good  
time."  
  
As he left, Endymion looked back at the couple. For a moment,  
he was angry and he couldn't figure out why. When he realized why, he  
laughed. Rose looked at him a little confused. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I was getting upset at Kalkia's dancing. It took me a moment  
to realize that I'm upset because I was made from Jonathon. He feels  
like my brother at times and that makes her my brother's girlfriend.  
She's dancing with another man. Jon would be jealous and so, I'm  
upset."  
  
Rose shook her head and laughed quietly before looking back at  
Kalkia. There was an almost serene look to her face, almost peaceful.  
Not even with Jonathon did she look this content. Shaking her head  
ruefully, Rose stood and extended a hand to Endymion. Smiling, he  
took her hand and they joined the dancing couples.  
  
Across the room, a woman that could have passed as Rose's twin  
was standing next to a small blonde. The blonde was dressed in a  
simple, yet modest cobalt blue dress. Her hair was in two buns that  
had wisps of hair falling from them. Among these people she looked  
almost innocent as her wide bright blue eyes beheld the scene.  
  
"This is wonderful," she said simply, her voice filled with  
awe.  
  
Rei smiled at the blonde and her naiveté. "It's just a dance,  
Serenity. Nothing special."  
  
Shaking her head, Serenity turned serious blue eyes to her  
bodyguard. "Perhaps it's not special to you, Rei, but it's very  
special to me." She motioned to the dancing throng of people. "When  
have you seen so many happy people all at once?"  
  
Rei looked at the dance floor and then frowned. "Whatever. We  
don't have time for this, anyways. We need to be on alert tonight.  
This place is going to be crawling with Alpha soldiers and probably  
the Brigade. They'll be looking for any resistance members, so we'll  
need to play it cool."  
  
Nodding, Serenity looked behind Rei, to the approaching  
Haruka. The tall woman was in a tuxedo, looking like a very handsome  
young man. Haruka had already attracted a few glances and even a few  
blunt propositions, which she had all turned down with annoyance.  
  
It made Serenity giggle. "But I thought you liked women," she  
teased. Haruka shot her a very dangerous glare.  
  
"I like Michiru," she said simply and Serenity left it at  
that.  
  
Serenity looked back at the dance floor and noticed something  
curious. "Is that the woman from Demando's pictures?" she asked as she  
looked at a short red head who was dancing with a tall silver-haired  
man. Rei followed her gaze and nodded.  
  
"That's her."  
  
"Then if she's here, Alpha is here," Serenity said quietly as  
they made their way over to a table. The young woman suddenly felt  
nervous at that thought, but she couldn't understand why. She looked  
at Rei who was scanning the room. She nodded in the direction of a  
woman that looked surprisingly like herself, albeit a bit taller.  
  
"That's the other doctor. Rose Nakazaki, I believe."  
  
"You know," Haruka said idly. "You two could be sisters. I  
mean the only difference now is the dress." Rei was wearing a  
similarly cut dress, but it wasn't as tight nor did it have the  
embroidery and it covered her entire back. It even had sleeves. The  
color was that of a rich burgundy, leaning more towards the purple  
side then red. Her hair was completely down, however, and it easily  
hid her crossbow.  
  
"Shut up, Haruka."  
  
Shrugging, Haruka grinned at Serenity, her blue eyes sparkling  
with mirth. There was danger tonight, the very real possibility that  
they were going to be caught by Alpha. It would take all of her skills  
to emerge victorious tonight and Haruka loved a good challenge.  
  
Frowning, Rei studied Rose and her dancing partner. "Who is  
that guy dancing with her? He looks kinda like Jonathan d'Stormui but  
he was injured years ago."  
  
Both Haruka and Serenity turned to look. "I don't know, Rei.  
Do you recognize him, Serenity?" There was no reply. Confused, Haruka  
and Rei turned to look at their charge.  
  
She was staring at the dark haired man intently, concentration  
etched on her delicate features. Something went through her when she  
looked at him closer. She couldn't describe the sensation, only that  
it was there. She bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes. Finally she  
shook her head. "There was something for a moment but I can't get into  
his mind at all. I can't read either him or the dark-haired woman."  
  
Haruka made a disappointed noise but looked back at the dance  
floor. "We should sit before we start attracting too much attention.  
There is a good possibility that one of the Inner Circle is here."  
  
"Hazzah," Rei muttered dryly as she began to pull Serenity to  
a table.  
  
* * *  
  
Rose grimaced and almost stumbled. Smoothly, Endymion helped  
her to regain her balance. 'You felt that too,' he sent.  
  
Looking around furtively, Rose nodded. 'It was a powerful mind  
but very unskilled. Whoever it was has a lot of potential but has not  
been trained properly.' She paused. 'Omega.'  
  
Glancing around as well, Endymion tried to find Jedeite. 'We  
don't have time to find out who it was. The unveiling is about to  
commence.' Even as he broadcast this though to Rose, the lights in the  
ballroom flickered and the musicians stopped playing.  
  
The dancers cleared the floor and Sephiroth led Kalkia to a  
place near where the artifact was going to be shown. The two were  
laughing quietly and the silver-haired man was teasingly nuzzling the  
area near her ear. Their hands were intertwined and as they stood,  
Kalkia gently placed a hand on his chest. They looked almost cozy.  
  
Jedeite came back to stand near Endymion and Rose. He was  
glowering slightly but managed not to say anything impolite as he took  
his place beside them. "We have company," he murmured softly in Rose's  
ear.  
  
Nodding, Rose said, "I know." Quickly, she sent him the  
feeling that she and Endymion had just experienced, although she of  
course edited how the powerful mind had not been able to surpass her  
blocks.  
  
Glowering even more, Jedeite looked at Sephiroth. "General,  
you need to alert the men. Our doctor has informed me that we might  
have rebels in the building. But make sure they are secretive."  
  
Sephiroth nodded and let go of Kalkia a little reluctantly.  
She laughed quietly, "Seph, I'm going to be fine. I can take care of  
myself."  
  
The silver-haired man just sighed and kissed her forehead  
before quickly moving to alert all of his men. Kalkia sighed a little  
wistfully and then quickly composed herself. Once more she looked  
dangerous and cold. She scanned the room but her mental powers were no  
match for a lot of the minds. However, she could tell there was  
some seriously uncontrolled power in the room.  
  
"I think that Omega is here," she said a little unnecessarily.  
"I'm going to stand elsewhere so we're not bunched."  
  
Nodding, Jedeite watched as she left. He looked into the  
crowd, a little hesitant. "Rosebud, I'm going to watch the crowd as  
well."  
  
"I'll be fine Jed and no, I won't run off with the Resistance."  
She gave him a sad smile. "I know what you guys will do if I do." She  
shoved him softly and he took off into the crowd. With a sigh, Rose  
grabbed Endymion's hand for support as she doubled the strength of her  
mental walls. With an untamed mind as powerful as she sensed running  
around, that person could do some serious damage if she didn't  
prepare herself. Endymion too was building his defenses.  
  
"Come on," he said as he gave her hand a small tug. "Let's get  
closer to the unveiling."  
  
Hesitant, Rose let go of his hand. "Go, Endy. You'll need to  
find and catch Omega. I'll be right here, looking out for her as well.  
If we split up, we'll have a better chance."  
  
Endymion looked incredibly insecure for a moment, like he was  
surprised that she would leave him alone. "Are you sure?" he asked  
and Rose nodded firmly.  
  
"I'm sure. You can do this. Find Omega quickly."  
  
Across the room, Haruka was moving closer with Serenity, not  
daring to leave her alone for an instant. Rei was by herself in  
another corner, her sights set on Serenity and on the area that would  
soon hold the first artifact. She was so intent on her watching that  
she felt the person behind her a second too late.  
  
Firm hands were placed on her shoulders from behind. "What are  
you doing here, Pyre?"  
  
Whirling around, Rei looked at the blonde general in shock.  
Her thoughts were jumbled for what seemed like an eternity before she  
finally pulled herself together. "Jedeite," she spat, bitterly.  
  
Jedeite chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Pyre."  
  
She jerked away from him, as if burned. "Don't call me that.  
That person doesn't exist anymore. You killed her."  
  
Jedeite froze, his face flashing a sign of pain before he  
pulled his expression into a haughty mask. "I'll call you whatever I  
want, Pyre. What are you doing here when you're wanted by Alpha?" His  
eyes narrowed. "Are you still with that rag tag annoyance group?"  
  
Her eyes flashed with anger. Steel entered her voice, "The  
Resistance is not some little group, General. We are going to defeat  
Alpha and bring back freedom for all humanity."  
  
He looked at her for a moment and then shook his head, "You  
are a fool, Rei. How do you expect to bring about this supposed  
freedom if you are dead?"  
  
She clenched her jaw and her violet eyes burned with rage.  
"I'll kill you first."  
  
"That, I seriously doubt," he said. He hadn't released her  
shoulders. They stared at each other intently for what seemed like  
hours, neither person giving in to the other. "If you try to take the  
jewel, I will have to arrest you," he said finally. For a moment he  
just looked tired. Tired of everything. Then it was gone.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first," she declared, reaching for a  
weapon. Instantly, Jedeite powered up an energy ball. She fired an  
arrow, only to have it crash into Jedeite's shield. Someone screamed.  
  
Hell broke loose.  
  
Cursing, Jedeite grimaced as all the people began to run for  
the exits. Instantly, the doors were all locked as the Alpha soldiers  
secured the exits, preventing anyone from leaving.  
  
"Everyone freeze!" General Sephiroth shot a few bullets into  
the air, causing everyone's attention to turn to him.  
  
Haruka wanted to pound something. The entire mission was  
falling into chaos faster she had ever thought possible. Glancing at  
Serenity, she sent, 'Go, obtain the artifact. I'll distract them. If  
we don't fight, they'll still kill us in the end so we can't  
surrender. It's not an option, understand?' At her affirmative, Haruka  
drew her sword.  
  
"Over here, you Alpha pigs!" Instantly, the soldiers turned to  
her position and chaos erupted again.  
  
Serenity quickly moved towards the artifact and removed the  
long sword from its sheath along her back. She held it professionally  
and people moved out of her way. When she got there, the man from  
before was standing there, his own weapon drawn. She clenched her jaw  
firmly.  
  
"Move."  
  
"No." Endymion looked at her and then suddenly felt the oddest  
sensation he had ever experienced go through him. Heat traveled  
through his body and his muscles tightened. The weirdest part of it  
was that his groin tightened as well. He blinked and scanned for  
Kalkia. She would know what was wrong.  
  
She was locked in a battle with Haruka, her silver staff out.  
She was absolutely amazing as she fought the other woman who was  
wearing men's dress shoes and pants, while she was in the ridiculous  
heels.  
  
Seeing that she was busy, Endymion knew that she couldn't help  
him. He looked for Rose but didn't see her. The blonde girl in front  
of him attacked and he met it with relative ease.  
  
'What's wrong, Endy?' Rose asked as she tried to maneuver  
through the throng. 'Why are you so confused?' She scanned his mind  
and he could feel her embarrassment. 'Oh dear, you've found Omega.'  
  
'Yes,' he replied as he blocked another swipe of her sword.  
'I felt something odd back there. What was it?'  
  
Rose shoved against the crowd, trying to get to Endymion's  
position. She did not want to explain this, especially now. 'Ask  
Kalkia later, Endy. You concentrate on the fight.' Closing the link,  
she tried to search for Jedeite and found him engaged in battle with a  
dark-haired woman. Concentrating so that she would not disturb  
Kalkia's concentration, she saw that her friend was fighting against a  
tall blonde man...no woman. She hated this. Shoving more people out of  
the way, she tried to reach the Crimson Flame, hopefully before Omega  
would get her hands on it.  
  
Jedeite parried a thrust from Rei with his sword. He didn't  
want to use his energy attacks because he still wanted to bring Rei in  
alive. "Come on, Pyre. Give up!"  
  
Scowling, Rei attacked him again with her own sword. During  
the initial confusion, someone had knocked her crossbow from her hands  
and she was forced to go for her sword. How she wished for a gun.  
"Forget it, General. I never give up." A passerby ran between them and  
Rei took the opportunity to knock Jedeite off his feet. In the  
distraction she ran towards Serenity's position.  
  
Serenity fought Endymion with passion as she searched for the  
artifact. Everything that was going to be displayed was very similar  
in appearance. The sudden resurgence of her enemy's attacks caused  
Serenity to focus back on her fight. He was very handsome, with his  
dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Something in her tightened as her  
pulse raced, and not because of the fight. Something in the pit of her  
stomach shot through her blood. She shook her head. She had no time  
for this nonsense. She continued to scan the items before finally  
locating the Crimson Flame. Tossing an energy attack at her opponent,  
she used his sudden inactivity to grab the red jewel.  
  
"Oh no you don't, lovely," said Endymion as he regained the  
offensive. Serenity suddenly found herself on the defense, only able  
to block his attacks as he approached her.  
  
Damn, Rose hated this. She didn't want to hurt anyone but the  
blonde woman that Endymion was fighting had her hands on the artifact.  
If they failed in this mission, Metallia might rethink Project Alpha.  
She might even want to punish him for his failure, or even all of  
them. She couldn't let that happen. A golden flash enveloped her and  
she instantly grew colder, more calculating.  
  
Haruka grimaced, clutching her side. Damn that redhead. She  
was a good fighter and actually was able to get a good slice to  
Haruka's ribs. Luckily for Haruka, some other resistance members at  
the party began to fight the bitch and she was able to get away. She  
had to reach Serenity. Omega was her priority. Protect Omega at all  
costs.  
  
Rei finally reached Serenity after scaring a good deal of  
people out of her way. "Serenity, give me the artifact," she cried.  
Nodding, Serenity tossed the brilliant red jewel towards Rei. "Damn  
it," Rei cursed. Some block head had gotten in the way and knocked the  
jewel out of the air. She had to search for it now.  
  
A benefit of being tall was her ability to see over the heads  
of the shorter people. Haruka could see Serenity and that dark-haired  
man locked in combat. That made her angry. The man was good with his  
sword and Haruka was not there to aid Serenity. Jumping onto a table,  
Haruka launched herself into the air and landed behind the man.  
  
Surprised, Endymion began to fight against both blonde women.  
They were both very good, although the one he was sure was Omega was  
a little faster, a little more skilled than the taller blonde. He was  
in serious trouble. And now the black-haired woman that resembled Rose  
so much was joining the fray. He was in deep sh--  
  
He felt a person slam into his back. Turning his head, he  
could see that Rose had joined the party.  
  
'Be careful Endy. Omega is going to be a tough opponent. I'll  
handle the other two until the rest get here.'  
  
'Understood.' Changing his stance, Endymion began to single  
out Omega's attacks while Rose tried to contact the others.  
  
'Jedeite, Kalkia. A little help?'  
  
'Kinda busy, Rose,' came Kalkia's annoyed reply. She was  
dealing with a large man who, while he was genetically enhanced, was  
obviously not a staff fighter. Unfortunately he was strong and trying  
to pull her arms out of their sockets. She finally rammed her staff  
through his midsection and yanked it out hard. Blood spurted on her  
dress and she turned to deal with the next opponent, making her way to  
her allies.  
  
Jedeite had gone to attacking Rei, keeping all of his  
attention focused on her. He pushed her away from her partner and the  
blonde girl that Endymion was fighting. The poor young man was having  
a rather difficult time fighting and trying to ignore his distracting  
body. Jedeite sighed. He didn't even know where the jewel had  
disappeared to, but he need to know quickly so he could retrieve it.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes. It was now an even fight and she  
knew that the dark-haired doctor had called for reinforcements. They  
needed to get out of here and fast. Summoning an energy ball, she  
blasted the man she was fighting. But before her attack could hit, he  
created a shield and absorbed her attack. Growling, Serenity looked  
for her next target. One of the doctors had her back to her, fighting   
Haruka. Smiling darkly, Serenity sent a blast at the doctor.  
  
'Rose, watch out!' Endymion was unable to stop his opponent  
from unleashing her attack.  
  
'Huh--' was all Rose could think before she was smashed by a  
painful spike of energy. The impact caused her to lose her sword and  
sent her straight to the blonde amazon she was fighting.  
  
Kalkia reached the scene just in time to watch as Haruka  
placed her sword against Rose's neck. "I'd suggest that all of you  
stop attacking us, or the doctor is going to die," called Haruka.  
Kalkia bit back a curse as she watched Rose try to struggle.  
Unfortunately, when Rose was enhanced, they did not put much effort  
into her physical capabilities and she was unable to break free.  
  
A sickening crack finally caused all combatants to freeze.  
Biting her lip against the pain, Rose had her eyes closed as she  
clutched at her now broken arm.  
  
"Finally." Haruka put more pressure on the blade against her  
hostage's throat. "I'd hate to injure the good doctor more than I have  
to."  
  
Kalkia clenched her jaw tightly and looked at Rose. Gripping  
her staff tightly, she shot the tall blonde woman a dirty look. The  
woman merely gave Rose's broken arm another jerk.  
  
"Put down your weapons, pigs."  
  
Jedeite cursed and back away from Rei. She smirked  
triumphantly and went to stand next to her partner. "Stop fighting,  
all of you."  
  
'NO! Jed, keep going. Damn it, Metallia will be furious if we  
let this opportunity to kill Omega go!'  
  
He hesitated. She was right.  
  
'Jedeite, you heartless bastard! You can't let them kill her.'  
Kalkia shot him a death glare. 'I'll kill you if you let her die.'  
  
'Shut up, Kalkia, just shut up and let me think.' He knew that  
this might be a rare opportunity to kill Omega. Now that the rebels  
knew that they were onto them, they would be more cautious in the  
future. It would be his hide if he failed. But then, there was also  
the fact that they were threatening to kill Rose. She was his friend,  
or at least as close to one as possible given their situations. He  
did not want to let her down, even if she wanted to die herself.  
Besides, she needed to finish programming Alpha. He glanced at  
Endymion and knew that Alpha was not in any shape to save the  
situation. His hormones were off the scale and all because that  
annoying blonde who was glaring at him.  
  
Shaking his head, Jedeite said, "Back off, Kalkia, Endymion.  
We can't risk it." The two joined him at his side, watching the two  
blondes, Rei, and Rose warily. From their point of view, they could  
see Rose close her eyes and begin to cry.  
  
'Damn you, damn you, damn you all...' was the only message  
they were getting from her.  
  
Rei grinned cockily at the stewing Jedeite. "Well, the proud  
general finally has some standards. Surprising." She looked at the  
hostage that Haruka had taken. "Are you screwing Rose, Jedeite?"  
Underneath all her scorn, Serenity could detect a thin undercurrent of  
anger and bitterness.  
  
"Shut up, Rei," spat Jedeite angrily. "What are the conditions  
for the release of Rosebud?" He looked directly at Rei when he said  
the nickname, aiming to hurt her.  
  
And it worked. Rei mentally reeled back in pain and glared at  
the hostage. But before she could strike her, Serenity grabbed her  
arm.  
  
Shaking her head, Serenity tried to reason with the irate  
woman. "Rei, we aren't bullies. We're the good guys and good guys  
don't hit hostages." Grumbling, Rei complied and reigned in her anger  
and jealousy.  
  
Looking at the trio of warriors, Serenity spoke. "We want you  
to release all of our people, immediately. Allow no one to follow  
them."  
  
Jedeite nodded. "Done." He broadcasted his order to General  
Sephiroth and the soldiers and they promptly released all captured  
resistance members. As soon as they were free, the rebels all left the  
building, much to the irritation of the Alpha soldiers.  
  
"Good," Serenity said. Turning her attention back on the  
Alphas, she began to cautiously back up.  
  
Endymion and Kalkia both tensed and took a step forward. "Hold  
it," growled Haruka, her blade still against Rose's throat.  
  
"We've agreed with your demands, cowards. Let Rose go." Kalkia  
clenched her fists. She hated being helpless. She needed to do  
something.  
  
Shaking her head, Serenity looked straight at Jedeite. "We  
need insurance that you won't attack us until we leave." She motioned  
for her compatriots to ahead backwards toward the exit. Haruka  
suddenly gasped and the sword flew out of her hand and towards Kalkia.  
The woman caught it effortlessly before it went past her head. Because  
of the abruptness of the motion, there was a thin line of blood on  
Rose's neck.  
  
"I think you're leaving now," Kalkia said calmly. "You have  
until the count of ten to get out of the room. So sue me if its  
cliché."  
  
Haruka glared and Rei moved to swing her sword back in Rose's  
direction. The sword also left her hand at an astonishing speed. It  
clattered to the ground at Endymion's feet.  
  
"One."  
  
Serenity began to lead the other women out carefully but she  
didn't dare turn her back on the Alphas, especially the man with the  
dark hair and entrancing blue eyes. There was something about him  
that bothered her, both mentally and physically.  
  
"Two."  
  
They were gone by the count of five. Kalkia looked at her  
friend angrily. "You aren't supposed to have a death wish," she nearly  
screamed and slapped her hard, fearful and angry at the same time. She   
would have slapped Rose again, if Jedeite and Endymion hadn't pulled  
her back.  
  
"What the hell did you do, Kalkia?" Jedeite said once they had  
managed to calm her enough not to kill Rose when they had just saved  
her.  
  
"I did nothing," she snapped and pulled away. Along her cheek  
was an ugly gash that she touched. She winced painfully and just  
simply leaned into Sephiroth's arms when he came up behind her.  
"Endymion was the one who forced the sword from the blonde's hand and  
stopped your ex-lover." Luckily, Jedeite didn't think to question her,   
even though Endymion had been too preoccupied to do anything useful.   
"This was royally screwed up, Jedeite. Royally."  
  
Sephiroth did not looked pleased either. "We could have killed  
all of them with minimal casualties," he managed to say calmly, but  
there was an eerie look in his eyes. "Why did you stop us?"  
  
"Yes Jed, WHY DID YOU STOP?" Rose's voice was cold,  
infuriated, her face still baring Kalkia's handprint. Her eyes blazed  
violet fire as she glared at all of her friends. "God, why couldn't  
you guys just let me die? Now, we're all doomed. Metallia is going to  
destroy us all for this. Omega is gone and the rebels have the Crimson  
Flame. And for what? My miserable life!" She fell to the ground,  
heedless of her broken arm and bleeding neck.  
  
"No," Kalkia said firmly and pulled out of Sephiroth's arms.  
"We did it for mine. We'll blame this on me. Kunzite will have a hell  
of a time killing me and it will make everyone happy."  
  
No one argued with her. No one dared to argue with her, she  
was one of the only people still carrying a weapon. Endymion just  
shook his head but didn't say anything. His body was being to relax  
and his groin was no long tense. He looked down at himself and  
breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Shaking his head, Jedeite sighed. "No one is going to die, at  
least, not tonight. Kunzite's orders were clear that Rosebud wasn't  
to be killed, not until she got Horny over there," he glared at  
Endymion, "to complete his mental programming." Disgusted, he picked  
up his sword and re-sheathed it. Walking up to Rose, he picked her up  
gingerly, careful not to jar her arm. "Let's go. We'll have a lot of  
explaining to do."  
  
Picking their way through the rubble, the quintet left the  
ballroom and headed outside. Endymion lagged behind, following  
silently. No one said a word. It wasn't until they were in the car  
that Endymion stopped and looked at Jedeite, still very perplexed.  
"Horny?" He obviously didn't get the insult.  
  
Sephiroth heaved an exasperated sigh. "Where the hell did this  
guy come from? He's a moron!"  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Rose glared at him. "Leave him alone,  
Sephiroth," she said. Her voice was uncharacteristically cold.  
  
Kalkia poked Sephiroth in the ribs and shook her head. She knew  
that when Rose got into one of her moods, she could be frightening.  
Sephiroth looked at the small woman, held in Jedeite's arms and  
shuddered at the cold violet eyes. He kept his mouth shut.  
  
It was Kalkia who spoke next. "Tell me what happened  
Endymion," she said as the vehicle door closed and made its way to the  
nearest teleportation facility.  
  
Endymion flushed slightly, "Everything tightened when I looked  
at that girl. My temperature raised and I just got.." he made an  
exasperated sound. He was having a difficult time explaining this to  
everyone. It didn't help that the other two men in the vehicle weren't  
being too sympathetic.  
  
"You got hard," Kalkia said and smiled slightly from her place  
next to him. She lightly touched his inner wrist. "You're not calmed  
down yet. Are you still thinking about her?" Endymion nodded and  
flushed slightly. "Try to clear her from your mind. I think it's a  
safe bet that he was fighting with Omega. I'm a damn good guesser  
too."  
  
Jedeite looked at her sharply, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I guessed what she would be like from the corrupted files of  
Dr. Demando. I guessed her proportions too. I was really close. Maybe  
I won't die tonight after all."  
  
"So this is what you warned me about?" Endymion asked. "This  
is the physical response to Omega?"  
  
Rose shook head, pulling away from Jedeite, who was bandaging  
her throat. "It's not just a physical response, Endymion. You're  
attracted to her physically, yes, but you also reach out to her with  
your mind. She's as attracted to you as you are to her. This was the  
only way we could think of so that you could find Omega and get close  
enough to her to kill her." Grimacing, she jerked her arm back into  
place, grunting when the pain lanced through her nerves. Concealing  
her own pain, she opened a link to both Endymion and Kalkia. "We'll  
help you calm down."  
  
Nodding, Kalkia let Endymion access that cool spot in her  
mind, just like Rose did. He drew on this inner strength and slowly,  
his body returned to its normal state. Opening his eyes, he grinned at  
both of them. "Thanks."  
  
Opening the door of the vehicle, Jedeite gave the group a grim  
smile. "You'll need all the help you can get, Alpha, if Metallia and  
the rest of the Inner Circle are as angry as I believe they are."  
Exiting the car, the group walked through the corridors of Alpha  
Three's military complex. There was a brief moment of discomfort as  
the uncertainty on how to proceed went through the group.  
  
Kalkia broke the silence, "I'll meet you back at Alpha  
Headquarters tomorrow," she said and slipped her hand into  
Sephiroth's. The silver-haired man smiled before pulling her closer.  
  
"Kalkia, Kunzite will have a fit if you don't come back with  
us," Jedeite warned.  
  
"Let him. I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"And if Jonathon demands to know where you are?" Endymion  
asked quietly. Again he felt a faint sense of anger at what she was  
implying she was going to do.  
  
"Tell him."  
  
"Kalkia, this is not wise," Jedeite started but she cut him  
off with a shake of her head.  
  
"Neither was giving me this problem."  
  
"I'll handle Kunzite, Jed." Rose gave Kalkia a small smile.  
"Go have fun, Kal and I'll handle Jonathon for you as well." She shot  
Endymion a glare when he tried to protest. "All of us need a break  
after what has happened tonight. Besides, if this is my last night  
alive, I'd like to have some fun before I die in Metallia's hands."  
  
Kalkia and Sephiroth turned to leave. "Rose, are you sure?"  
Even with the Urge pressing against her mind, Kalkia was still  
concerned about the trouble she might cause her friend.  
  
Bitter laughter filled the silence. "I'm sure, I'm sure." Rose  
made a shooing motion with her hand, "Go Kalkia. I'll be fine, like I  
always am." After a small pause, Kalkia nodded and the couple left the  
group.  
  
Shaking his head, Jedeite looked at his heart-sister. "You let  
her get away with too much, Rosebud." His face softened. "Go, get  
yourself fixed up and put Alpha to bed. I'll try to think of a way to  
keep Metallia from killing us all."  
  
*Next Morning, Alpha Laboratory, Alpha One Enclave*  
  
The first thing that Endymion noticed about Kalkia when she  
walked into the lab, was that she was calmer then he had ever seen  
her. Her hair was completely down, falling almost to her knees, and it  
was in gentle waves. Her green eyes were bright and lively and she  
almost looked happy.  
  
The second thing he noticed as a large bruise on her cheek. It  
ran from eyelevel all the way down to her chin, as if she had been  
backhanded viciously. He blinked several times and looked over at  
Rose who was pretending not to notice the bruise.  
  
Kalkia sat at her chair and it was quiet for a few moments.  
She finished going through several health scans on him before walking  
over to the table. "Looks like everything is still working," she said  
with a smile.  
  
He nodded and briefly touched her cheek with his fingers. She  
winced and sharply pulled away. "Who was it?" he finally asked.  
"Sephiroth or Kunzite?"  
  
"I haven't seen Kunzite yet," Kalkia said stiffly.  
  
"Then it was Sephiroth."  
  
"No," she walked over to a computer screen and was content to  
leave the conversation at that.  
  
"Who was it?" Endymion moved to get off of the lab table but  
she motioned for him to stay where he was. For a long time it seemed  
that she really wouldn't answer him.  
  
"Jonathon."  
  
Rose's arm on his shoulder stopped him from speaking next.  
"I'll fix that for you." Placing a warm hand on Kalkia's cheek, Rose's  
fingertips glowed golden and passed through the damaged area.  
Instantly, the bruise disappeared and there were no marks at all on  
Kalkia's flawless, pale skin. "No one saw this, right?"  
  
Nodding, Kalkia looked in the mirror. "Perfect job, as always,  
Rose." She grinned.  
  
Shaking her head, Rose gave her friend a serious look. "Why do  
you always insist on baiting Jonathon? Especially when I spend a better  
part of the night trying to keep him from chasing after Sephiroth with  
an axe?"  
  
"He's emotionally unstable, Rose, you know that," Kalkia sighed  
heavily. "Whatever it was that messed him up, makes him irrationally  
angry. It doesn't matter what I do, he's going to always be like that  
when it comes to Sephiroth." She went back to the computer and sat  
down.  
  
"What he did was wrong," Endymion said suddenly. "You should  
have stopped him."  
  
"I'm not strong enough to, Endymion," Kalkia said without any  
inflection in her voice. She could have been talking about flowers for  
all the feeling she put into her words. "Jonathon is just as  
physically capable as you are. Besides, he'll apologize to me later  
tonight and we'll have glorious make-up sex."  
  
"And that's worth being hit over?"  
  
Kalkia laughed at Endymion, making him even more confused.  
"You haven't had sex yet Endymion, so you'll just have to trust me.  
It's definitely worth it." Suddenly, she stopped, the smile draining  
from her face. "Wait a minute...why in the world are you concerned  
over right and wrong? Rose, that was not a part of the mental progr--"  
  
Rose's golden glow immediately soothed over Kalkia's mind.   
Kalkia's eyes dilated for a moment before she refocused and shook her   
head. "How is the mental programming going, Rose?"  
  
Shaking her head, Rose looked over her calculations, her  
vision slightly blurry from the use of her powers. "It's alright,  
Kalkia, but I know that Metallia will want him at one hundred percent  
at the meeting today. I can't force him to assimilate all that  
information without seriously screwing something up." Tilting her  
head in mute contemplation, ignoring the accompanying dizzy sensation,  
she looked at Kalkia. "Why don't you go make up with Jonathon, Kalkia?  
I can take care of things here until the meeting."  
  
Kalkia looked at her solidly for a moment. "I'm missing time,"  
she said suddenly. "Shit Rose, if you're gonna do me, do me right."  
She winced and held her head. She then abruptly changed subjects once  
again. "Besides, I'm not going to make up with Jon until tonight. He's  
still tearing apart his apartment. Kunzite and Zoicite will be here  
soon to debrief us before we talk to Metallia." She paused, "And no  
heroics," she said firmly, "I'll take the fall for this if we have to.  
Someone else can remake Endymion if he gets killed. My diagrams are  
perfect." She knew that Rose had tampered with her memories, but she   
also knew that her friend did it for a good reason and would not fight   
to break the light seal that Rose used. Rose always used light seals on   
Kalkia's mind, even though Kalkia knew that Rose was powerful enough to   
make a seal that Kalkia couldn't break nor sense. This way, Rose   
respected Kalkia while protecting her at the same time.  
  
Rose tried to argue, but clutched her head in pain. Endymion  
and Kalkia didn't even have time to react before she fell to the  
ground, moaning. Endymion reached her side first, placing her head in  
his lap. Kalkia tried to get a hold of Rose's thrashing limbs.  
  
"Damn it, grab the muscle relaxer, Endymion." She pointed at a  
needle on the table. Nodding, he grabbed the instrument and plunged it  
into Rose's arm. Slowly, her tremors began to slow, then disappear.  
Worried, Kalkia lightly shook Rose, trying to get her to open her  
eyes. "Come on girl...you can't die on me now." Both Endymion and  
Kalkia waited anxiously for a reply.  
  
After what seemed like years, Rose slowly opened her eyes,  
her pupils unfocused. "Wh...what happened?" Her voice was thick, as  
if stuck in honey.  
  
Propping her up, Endymion replied, "You collapsed, suddenly.  
We don't know the cause."  
  
Scanning her patient, Kalkia's eyes widened at the results.  
"Damn it Rose, I told you to stop pushing your limits like this. Your  
readings are off the scale. You're lucky you didn't collapse before  
this. We should get Zoicite to come in." Kalkia began to go for the  
communication system but Rose's hand stopped her.  
  
"No, Kalkia." Her hand wearily dropped back to her side. "If  
Zoi finds out, he'll know that I've been doing something powerful  
lately. There isn't any explanation or reason that they know of and   
they'll get suspicious. I don't have the energy to erase that too."  
She smiled, faintly. "Don't worry, I've just been using too much of  
my mental abilities recently. I'll be fine."  
  
Kalkia just nodded and went to get a few more medical toys  
before going back over to her. "Clear your mind," she said firmly,  
"I'm going to calm your body." Kalkia let off a faint silver aura and  
Rose's body relaxed visibly. Kalkia's eyes were open and the silver  
threads glowing but it was obvious that it wasn't the Urge.  
  
She took a deep breath and pulled away. "Feel better?" she  
asked with a smile. Rose nodded a little numbly. Endymion looked  
between them with a faint look of surprise.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"I forced her body to relax and then made it feel as if she  
had several pleasurable, yet exhausting orga--experiences. She'll  
feel what I feel when the Urge is satisfied for the next few days."  
  
Rose just made a contented sigh and Kalkia laughed. They got  
the dark haired doctor standing before Kunzite and Zoicite came in.  
The brunette scientist wasn't looking very happy, and Kunzite looked  
downright annoyed. Neither wore their usual expressions of calm or  
apatheticness.  
  
"Who pissed in your milk?" Kalkia asked sweetly.  
  
Kunzite shot Kalkia a look that clearly said he was not  
amused. "Shut your mouth doctor, or I'll shut it for you."  
  
Kalkia bit off a retort when Rose tugged at her elbow. 'Not  
now Kal. We'll need to save our energy for Metallia.'  
  
'Fine, Rose, but he better lay off.'  
  
'I'll try.' Rose gave both men a nod. "She'll behave herself,  
if you leave her alone. We have a lot of ground to cover before we're  
summoned so I suggest that we get on with this." She stepped to the  
table, swaying before Endymion reached out and steadied her. She  
giggled.  
  
Zoicite raised a pale eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"  
  
Rose's answer was another giggle. "You could say that. I  
spent all last night sparring with Endymion." She smiled at her  
dark-haired shadow. "It was exhilarating to say the least."  
  
Kalkia couldn't help but laugh quietly behind her hand, but  
it got so bad that she had to turn away. Kunzite looked at Endymion  
skeptically and almost a little angrily at the implied activities.  
  
"He's still a virgin," he said bluntly. Jealousy ate at him.  
No man had a right to his heart-sister, an odd sentiment for the man  
that was Rose's rapist, but he still felt it.  
  
"Technically," Kalkia said in a sing-song voice. She was  
getting a kick out of baiting Kunzite.  
  
Kunzite clenched his jaw, "Kalkia," he warned and she  
shrugged innocently. "Jedeite told me you stayed behind in Alpha  
Three." Might as well attack the more aggravating source first.  
  
"Did he tell you why?"  
  
"No, but you're going to."  
  
Kalkia shrugged again, "What I do with my body is my  
business," she said simply. "We have things to discuss that don't  
include my hormones for a change."  
  
"How refreshing," Kunzite muttered.  
  
"Guys, you're acting like sib--immature." Zoicite went over  
to Rose and looked at her closely. "We don't have time for arguments  
at the moment. We need to tell them the kind of shit they're in  
before they go and piss off Metallia." His green eyes bore into  
Rose's violet ones, trying to at least get one person on his side of  
sanity.  
  
Blowing a hair out of her face, Rose smiled and hugged  
Zoicite. "I know we're in trouble, Zoi. No need to come here and  
spread your cloud of gloom." Releasing the shocked general/doctor,  
Rose grabbed Endymion's hand and plopped into a seat at the table.  
Endymion sat next to her, an amused smile on his face.  
  
Scowling, Kunzite strode over to them, taking a seat at the  
head of the conference table. "I'm glad to see that you're able to  
still smile after the fiasco last night."  
  
"Laughter is sometimes the only thing you can do in a tough  
situation. It helps keep my sanity." She twirled in her chair as  
Kalkia and Zoicite joined them at the table. "It helps get rid of the  
tension." Stopping her foolish antics, Rose regarded Kunzite with  
a puzzled look. Tilting her head, she asked, "Where's Jed? Why isn't  
he here?"  
  
"He's waiting for Nephlite to pick him up," Kunzite said   
briskly.  
  
"Where is Nephlite?" Kalkia asked. It was easy to see that  
both of them were just a little uncomfortable.  
  
"He's waiting to take care of Jed," Zoicite said quietly, his   
eyes averted. He didn't like knowing what he did.  
  
"Damn, you didn't give him to Esmeraude did you?" Her eyes  
widened considerably when she got no answer, "You guys really are a  
group of bastards."  
  
A frustrated scream tore through the room. All eyes turned to  
Rose. "How could you! He was following orders!" She rose to strike  
Kunzite but collapsed. Her body showed fresh wounds, blood blossoming  
on her clothing.  
  
Kunzite kneeled beside her, gripping her wrist. "Cut the link,  
Rose. He's getting what he deserves for his failure."  
  
She didn't reply as another scream ripped through her throat.  
"You couldn't kill me so you take it out on Jedeite." Her eyes were  
unseeing as she tried her best to take away as much of Jedeite's pain  
as possible without giving anything away. Crimson liquid began to  
drip from her mouth.  
  
Kalkia shoved Kunzite to one side and grabbed Rose's hand as  
she opened a mental link. Instantly, both of them were bleeding from  
identical wounds. "Get Esmeraude to stop, you two. If not, Metallia  
is going to lose the project's two head scientists."  
  
From the corner came a softly angry voice. "And it's pet  
project." He too was bleeding, but showed no pain, just mute anger.  
  
Zoicite was kneeling by all three, scanning them over.  
"Kunzite, issue the order."  
  
He glared at the fair-haired doctor. "Metallia wanted someone  
to be punished and Jedeite was in charge of the mission." He did not  
want to yield.  
  
"Damn it, Kunzite, Rose is going to die. After all the shit  
you put her through and the events last night, her body can't handle  
this as well." He scanned the others, worried. "Rose is getting the   
brunt of this, but Alpha and Kalkia will be sucked down too with  
their link with Rose. Metallia is going to be even more pissed when  
she finds out that we don't have a way to stop Omega."  
  
Angry, Kunzite's aura began to pulse. His ice-green eyes  
glared at Zoicite, but Zoicite met the general's gaze without  
reserve. "It's your fault as much as anyone else's. We've warned to  
you stop using Rose but you didn't listen. What is Metallia going to  
do when she finds out that little tidbit of news?"  
  
The sounds of harsh breathing began to fill the room. Kalkia,  
Rose and Endymion were all staring at Kunzite, waiting for his  
decision. There was no fear in their eyes, only quiet acceptance.  
This was the hand fate had dealt them and they were going to make the  
best of it.  
  
Kunzite was able to stand there for an entire five minutes  
before he stalked over to the communications terminal. "Esmeraude.  
Stop now and let him go."  
  
"No," came the green-haired woman's voice over the line. It  
was soft and husky but filled with pleasure. She was getting off on  
whatever she was doing.  
  
"Now, Esmeraude."  
  
There was a noise but the woman stopped. "Fine."  
  
Kunzite looked over at Rose but it was Kalkia who nodded the  
affirmative. Kunzite closed the link and looked at the three angrily.  
"We can't have you bloody for your interview with Metallia."  
  
"Suck off, Kunzite," Kalkia hissed and picked Rose up.  
Endymion went over to her and grabbed a dermal regenerator out of  
Zoicite's hands. The dark haired man began to heal Rose's wounds and  
Kalkia just stood there, letting her blood drip on the floor. Finally  
she moved towards the door, looking incredibly angry.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kunzite asked in a dangerous hush.  
  
"To get Jedeite out of there and in bed safely."  
  
"You don't care," he accused, "You hate him and would love to  
see any of us rot."  
  
"I hate Esmeraude more." The doors whooshed open and she  
looked back at him over her shoulder, "Besides, I'm not doing this  
for Jedeite."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"If you don't know the answer to that, Kunzite, then you  
never knew me." She left the room.  
  
Coughing, Rose expelled blood out of her throat. It burned  
from the electric probe Esmeraude had shoved down Jedeite's throat.  
'Jed, are you alright?'  
  
'Rosebud?' Jedeite's mental voice was fuzzy, bordering on the  
edge of incoherent.  
  
'Yeah, it's me. Kalkia is going to get you out of Esmeraude's  
clutches. She'll probably read Nephlite the riot act while she's at  
it.'  
  
'That was you earlier, wasn't it?'  
  
Rose smiled ruefully. 'Yeah.'  
  
He was frowning at her, but she knew that he was still  
relieved. 'You shouldn't have, Rosebud. I could have handled it on my  
own.'  
  
She could feel him coughing great chest heaving coughs as  
darkness ate at the edges of his mind. 'Go rest, Jed. You're safe  
now.' His silent appreciation was the last thing she heard as he fell  
unconscious.  
  
Kunzite wanted to smash something. "You are lucky Metallia  
still has a use for you, doctor." He walked over to her prone form,  
he removed his glove and began running fingers over a still bleeding  
wound. He had been the tiniest bit frightened to see Rose dying  
before his very eyes and wanted her to suffer for making him feel  
that way. Lifting his hand, he tasted her blood and smiled when Rose  
flinched.  
  
Glaring, Endymion pushed the smiling silver-haired general  
aside and continued to heal the wounds. It was silent in the room for  
nearly ten minutes when a mental blast went through both Endymion and  
Rose. 'Tell Kunzite that if Esmeraude doesn't get out of my way in  
the next five seconds, I'm going to kill her.'  
  
"Kal says that she's gonna kill the bitch if she doesn't  
move," Rose whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Tell her if she kills Esmeraude then I'll kill her."  
  
Rose nodded and it was silent for a moment. She winced when  
Endymion placed the cold metal of the regenerator in one of the  
larger wounds. "Esmeraude isn't going to be walking anytime soon."  
  
Zoicite almost laughed but knew it was probably more smart  
not to. Endymion had finally allowed him to help Rose. "Is there  
anything else we need to know before we go and see Metallia?" he  
asked softly. His voice had grown more hard, more dangerous in the  
last few days and it pained a part of Rose to see it. Despite what  
she wanted, he was turning into the weapon that he was created to be.  
  
"Nothing really," replied Kunzite as he leaned back in his  
chair, casually. "There isn't much you can do to prepare."  
  
Getting up from the medical bed, Rose stood and let Endymion  
take her place. She shooed Zoicite away, knowing that Endymion was  
not apt to let the doctor treat him. Huffing, Zoicite went to sit  
down, unhappy that he was not allowed to do his job.  
  
"All of us are to report, are we not," asked Rose as she  
healed a small cut on Endymion's brow.  
  
Kunzite looked uncomfortable. "Yes, you, Alpha and Kalkia.  
Jedeite has already given us his report before being punished." He  
steepled his fingers. "Metallia might not have to see you if Zoicite  
pronounces you too weak to attend, Rose." Somehow, deep down, he was  
afraid what Metallia would do to Rose, though he loathed to admit it.  
  
She didn't look at him when she replied. "I won't run,  
Kunzite. You know that." Her voice was hoarse. "I'm the one that got  
captured and let the rebels get away with the Crimson Flame. Metallia  
is going to want to see me, most of all."  
  
Kunzite's shoulders sagged. "I know."  
  
The doors whooshed open and Kalkia came in, hearing the last  
few statements. She raised an eyebrow, "So nice that you suddenly  
care," she commented and then went to sit down. She had changed her  
clothes and at the moment was completely covered, having chosen to  
wear a pants uniform. "How deep is the shit?"  
  
"Up to the eyeballs," Zoicite muttered. "Metallia doesn't  
anger easily but she was very..." he searched for an appropriate  
word. "Very annoyed."  
  
"Sounds fun," Kalkia said idly. She leaned back and closed her  
eyes as if suddenly tired.  
  
"How's Jedeite?" Zoicite finally asked.  
  
"In bed, sleeping. He's drugged at the moment. I left him  
with a very willing nurse."  
  
"Weren't up to nursing him yourself?" Kunzite asked blandly.  
Kalkia just smiled at him. She didn't say anything in reply to his   
barb.  
  
"Are we ready to go and get this over with?" she asked  
instead.  
  
Rose turned, finished with healing Endymion. "I am," she said  
with her raspy voice. She shook her head and used another instrument.  
"Endymion," she asked, her voice back to its normal timbre.  
  
He nodded, standing next to her. "Bring it on." Rose and  
Kalkia laughed while Zoicite raised a surprised eyebrow. Kunzite  
merely glared at the dark-haired man.  
  
"Let's go face the music, shall we, ladies?" Endymion offered  
an arm each to the doctors and they took them, still smiling. Kunzite  
growled and both he and Zoicite led the way out of the medical  
facility and to Alpha Headquarters. 


End file.
